Adolescentes do Barulho
by Suzana AKL
Summary: U.A. Uma escola, vários adolescentes em guerra, uma pseudodeusa como vilã e uma festa por vir. PS: Contém yaoi. CAP. 1 REPLACE! AVISO! antes de começar a ler, leia o aviso que eu coloquei no cap. 10! Facilitará muito, se lhe agradou a idéia da fic... n.n
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence! n.n

O.b.s: Sim! Terá yaoi! Não será aqueeeele yaooooi, mas se você não curte, poderia não encher o saco, por favor? n.n

Join the fic, people!

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

Manhã na cidade de Atenas, Grécia. Tudo normal. As crianças tomando café da manhã, os adultos indo para o trabalho, os adolescentes... bem... esses já são um pouquinho mais complicados...

- Vam'bora, Máscara! A gente 'tá atrasado!!! - gritou Shura.

- To indo o mais rápido que posso, seu espanhol de merda! - respondeu Máscara, emparelhando com o espanhol.

- Então você é muito lerdo...

Os dois adolescentes estavam correndo desembestados pelas ruas como se fosse o fim do mundo. Cruzaram o portão da _Athena's High School_, correram até a sala do 1-C, assim que chegaram lá, encostaram a cabeça no batente da porta. Alguém parou na frente deles com as mãos na cintura.

- Parabéns, meus caros descendentes do Mediterrâneo, vocês bateram seu próprio recorde hoje. 10 minutos adiantados.

- O QUÊ?! REPETE, NADESHICO!!!

- Esqueceram que ontem vocês adiantaram seus relógios 10 min. para parar de estudar mais cedo sem as suas mães reclamarem? – Ela era alta, magra, de pele branca e tinha os cabelos negros até os joelhos e olhos azuis. Usava uma calça preta, camisa branca e tênis de cano alto, além de um colar de prata com um pingente em forma de cravo, com uma pedra preta e branca na centro.

- Ah... É... Eu me lembro...

- Só agora, né? ¬¬'

Nesse momento, entra na sala uma garota de cabelo roxo e nariz em pé.

- Com licença.

- Toda... – diz Máscara, abrindo caminho. a garota passa e vai se sentar no seu lugar – Metida.

- Com certeza... 'Bora, povo! Vamos nos juntar ao resto da cambada!

Eles vão para um canto da sala onde estava tendo um papo bem cabeça.

- Mas é claro que a Angelina Jolie é mais bonita! - diz Saga, equilibrando a cadeira que estava sentado nas pernas traseiras.

- Não é nada! Melhor mesmo é a Pamela Anderson! Toda turbinada! - rebate o gêmeo, Kanon, sentado na mesa.

- Ah, eu concordo com o Saga. Angelina Jolie é mais... exótica.

- _Dio__ Santo_, Máscara! A Pamela Anderson é bem mais gostosa!

- Ela só é gostosa porque têm 30 kg de silicone!

- E vai me dizer que a Jolie não tem silicone.

- Claro que não, Kanon!

- Prova, Pietro!

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE PIETRO, CACETE!!! É MÁSCARA DA MORTE!!!

- Ui, rebelde sem calças... - diz a garota, Deshi.

- Ai, gente, pára com isso! Troço mais chato! Ò.Ó

- Ah, Afrodite, num enche vai! Nós respeitamos você não ser chegado na fruta, mas respeita os outros também!

- Olha aqui, seu espanhol GROSSO, vocês acham que o mundo gira em torno dessas piranhas siliconadas aí, mas tem coisa melhor e sem um pingo de botox ou silicone por aí pelo mundo!

Enquanto rola esse "papo-cabeça" lá no fundo da sala, uma pessoa se esgueira para dentro, silenciosamente, sem ninguém perceber.

- Sentem-se todos.

- Ai minha amada deusa Afrodite! – exclama o xará da deusa, com uma mão no peito – Que susto! Ah, bom dia profº Fenrir.

- Bom dia Afrodite, agora se sente, por favor que eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. – todos se sentam – Hoje nós temos uma aluna nova. Ela foi transferida e seu nome é Samantha Harracuru. Por favor, entre.

Entrou na sala uma garota alta e magra. Tinha a pele branca, cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Vestia uma calça preta, camisa amarela e botas sem bico, e também um colar roxo com uma cruz.

- M-muito prazer.

- Bom, srta. Samantha, você pode se sentar... – procura um lugar pra ela – Ah! ali atrás do sr. Shura.

Ela se dirige para o lugar, se senta e pega seu material.

- Bom, podemos começar a nossa querida aula de Geografia. Aaahhh... Como é linda essa matéria, vocês não acham, meus dedicados alunos?

- Sim, profº Fenrir... - responderam os "dedicados alunos", tão animados que fariam a pessoa mais alegre do mundo bocejar.

- Bom, vamos parar de conversa e começar a aula de hoje, que será sobre...

Enquanto o professor explicava a matéria, uma certa nova aluna estava revirando seu estojo.

- O que foi? - perguntou Nadeshico, observando a aluna nova.

- E-eu esqueci a minha borracha...

- Nya, tudo bem. Eu te empresto uma. - estica para ela uma borracha (elas sentavam lado a lado). - Sou Nadeshico Kamiya, prazer.

- Prazer, Samantha Harracuru e obrigada, mas... parece que você tem material pra caramba, hein? - olhando para o estojo "recheado" da outra com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ah, isso é por causa deles. - diz, apontando para os garotos. "Por acaso" um escorpiano de cabelos azuis ouve a conversa e vira para elas.

- Isso aí, ela é o nosso estoque particular. Milo Andreas, prazer. E, falando nisso, querida flor... - com aquele olhar de "cachorro-quando-vai-pedir-algo"

- Toma e vira pra frente, Escorpião. - estraga para ele uma caneta e o empurra.

- Vaaaleu! - escreve num papel - Hei! tinha que ser um azul tão claro? Num tem um mais escurinho aí, tipo...

- Cale-se e escreva, porra. ¬¬

- Sim senhora. - cala-se e vira para frente.

- Deshi, você tem um...

- Tá aqui. - entrega um lápis.

- 'Brigado.

- Viu? - vira-se para Samantha - Eles sempre esquecem algo.

- Ah... - ainda com uma gosta na cabeça.

A aula passou tranqüilamente, alguns prestando atenção no professor, certos alunos discutindo algo sem total importância, e outros que se fascinaram pelo maravilhoso mundo das moscas. O sinal toca, segundo tempo, aula de História com Dohko.

- Bom dia, classe. - cumprimenta o professor, que entrara na sala com um furacão.

- Bom dia, profº Dohko.

-... "ele tem uma cara de mau..." - pensou Samantha

- Se preocupa não. - Deshi, assustando a outra - De mau, ele só tem a cara mesmo.

- E quem é ele?

- Dohko, de História. Ele é legal, mas sempre se irrita quando a gente não presta atenção na hora que ele está explicando a matéria. Então, é melhor você pelo menos fingir interesse nele nessa hora.

- Ou seja, meu carrasco, to ferrado em história... - lamenta-se um garoto com uma juba de cabelos castanho-claros.

- Err...

- Deixa de ser mal educado, Leão! Apresente-se direito!

- Ah! Foi mal... Aioria Pilatos. - estendendo a mão.

- Prazer - aperta a mão dele.

- Dá para vocês dois aí se sentarem? E... Temos uma aluna nova? Bom, deixe eu me apresentar...

- Se preocupa não, Dohko. - fala Deshi - Eu já te apresentei e até falei o macete pra você não brigar com a gente.

- Ah, tá. Então, por que não toma meu lugar de vez, hein?

- Sério!?! Aí, Mu! Tu passou de padrasto pra madrasta!

- NADESHICO!!! - esclamaram os dois supracitados.

- Que é?

- PÁRA COM ISSO!!!

- Ai, mas vai dizer que o senhor e o diretor Shion não têm nada a ver, profi!

- Srta. Kamiya... - diz o homem, _tentando_ se acalmar - pare com isso... agora...

- É... isso aí...

- Tá bom, mas ariano é muito irritado mesmo? E LIBRIANO TAMBÉM!

- Nós não somos irritados! Você é que nos irrita! - reclamaram em coro.

- É, Kamiya, sem limites como sempre... - diz a garota de cabelos roxos do início do capítulo.

- Ah, Kido vai tomar no...

- Srta. Kamiya!

-... suco de caju!

- Acho bom. u.u' Agora podemos começar? Temos dois tempos de aula ainda pela frente.

Como as moscas são fascinantes!

Dois tempos depois de aulas, o sinal toca.

- Recreio!

- Sr. Andreas, você já está bem grandinho pra falar recreio, não?

- É isso aí, Mimi! Agora é... - Kanon engrossa a voz - ... Intervalo.

- Intervalo ou recreio, vamos logo antes que peguem nossa mesa!

- Ih, desencana, maninho... A Dupla do Mediterrâneo já desceu. Sinceramente, se aqueles dois não se formarem, arrumam emprego de segurança fácil, fácil...

Enquanto isso, Samantha estava arrumando seu material quando alguém parou ao seu lado.

- Se você não tiver ninguém para passar o "intervalo", pode vir conosco. - convida Aioria - Bom, isso é, se a srta. Princesa Escorpiana Esquentadinha deixar, né Kiki?

Vira-se para uma garota baixinha que vinha em sua direção. Era morena, com olhos e cabelos castanhos escuros que iam até o meio das costas, usava jeans, uma camisa azul e sapatos boneca, e também um bracelete de escorpião.

- Já falei pra parar de palhaçada, Aioria! - disse irritada para o garoto, que rolava de rir. Depois, virou-se para Samantha - Muito prazer, Rika Misaki, mas pode me chamar de Kiki.

- O prazer é meu, mas... por que ele tá rindo tanto?

- Por causa de uma peça que representamos ano passado, eu fui a princesa. Mas, eu não gosto muito dessa história de princesinha, e muito menos de rosa, e o meu vestido era tão rosa e tão brilhante que dava até pra fazer cego enxergar. E até hoje eles ficam me zoando. - Aioria ainda rolava de rir - Mas eu quero ver eles conseguirem rir SEM AS CORDAS VOCAIS.

- Tá, tá... parei. - vira para a novata - E aí, aceita passar o grandioso intervalo conosco?

- Tá. "Deve ser uma experiência... interessante"

- Ow, vocês três aí! Vão logo!

- Sim senhor! - começam a descer.

O pátio da escola era, simplesmente, enorme. A _Athena's High School_ podia não ser a maior, melhor e mais conhecida escola da Grécia, mas era enorme. Tinha um pátio com duas quadras de vôlei, e um outro, com grades, de futebol. Ao lado disso, estavam algumas mesas espalhadas, mas duas delas se destacavam. Uma por causa das patricinhas, ou seja, tinha mais coisas brilhantes ali que não-sei-o-quê. A outra, porque estava uma verdadeira babel de línguas, havia italiano, espanhol, chinês, grego, português, sueco...

- Ei! Vamos parar com essa bagunça! - grita Kiki, subindo no banco. E o povo não pára. - SEUS INSETOS IMPRESTÁVEIS!!! CELEM-SE E OLHEM PARA CÁ!!! - o barulho pára com que num passe de mágica. - Bom, caham... Hoje, nós temos uma pessoa para sentar conosco. A Samantha.

- Ah! A Samantha! Bom, deixe eu apresentar o pessoal. - oferece a morena,

- É isso aí, relações! Apresente-nos!

Deshi: ¬¬' Começando pelo espanhol mal educado ali, Shura de Cervantes, ao seu lado, o italianíssimo Pietro Sanzio. Eles dois formam a famosa Dupla do Mediterrâneo. Mas o Pietro não gosta de ser chamado pelo nome, então nós o chamamos de Máscara ou MdM.

- Máscara? MdM?

- É, de Máscara da Morte. É porque, na primeira vez que o visitamos, vimos uma máscara horrível no quarto dele, era toda distorcida, e ele explicou que era uma máscara de ritual de sacrifício de algum lugar lá. Era horrível, não queira ver nunca.

Kiki: E, por isso, ele nos pediu para chamá-lo de Máscara da Morte, ao invés de Pietro ou Sanzio.

- Sanzio não era o nome de um artista renascentista italiano?

- Era sim, mas... - observam Máscara tentando equilibrar uma colher em pé no nariz... e quase conseguindo.

-... Mas o coitado do defunto deve estar se revirando no túmulo agorinha mesmo...

- Odeio dizer isso, mas eu concordo...

As três olhando aquela cena patética com enormes gotas nas cabeças.

- Tá, continuando... Aqueles ali praticamente iguais são Aioros e Aioria Pilatos. O Oros, que é o de cabelos mais escuros, é mais velho que o outro, o Oria, mas ele repetiu por causa de Geografia.

- Maldita geografia! - reclama Kiki.

- Tá, tá... Bom, continuando. O loirinho ali, que incrivelmente é indiano, se chama Shaka Shivanish, o super SS!

- Já falei para não me chamar assim...

- OK. O tibetano com as sombrancelhas esquisitas do lado dele, Mu Dailen, filho do nosso ilustríssimo diretor Shion. O grandão brasileiro é Aldebaran Carvalho dos Santos. O par de jarros com cabeleiras azuis ali são Saga e Kanon Miron. O francês lendo um livro que eu não entendo nada de coisa nenhuma no canto é o Camus Toulousse Le Blanc. E o viado-mor da escola e de toda a Suécia passando batom do lado é Afrodite Morus.

- Olá! - cumprimenta o sueco, guardando o batom no bolso.

- Er...

- Se preocupa não. Parece mas não morde. É inofensivo! Tanto que tem a bandeira dos gays pendurada na parede do quarto.

- Tenho não.

- Que? Você tirou?

- Tirei sim, não combinava com a nova arrumação do quarto... mas tá servindo de toalha pra minha escrivaninha... u.u'

- Hehehe... Bom, o resto você já teve o "des"prazer de conhecer. n.n

- Bota desprazer nisso... - diz Kido, aproximando-se.

- O que que você quer aqui, Kido?

- Muito Prazer, Samantha, sou Saori Kido. - cumprimenta, ignorando a pergunta de Rika - Bom, vim aqui lhe fazer um convite para se juntar a mim e ao meu grupo. - diz, apontando para uma mesa cheia de garotas que riam feito gralhas.

- Olha aqui, queridinha, - provoca Dite - dá pra você parar de ser mau educada? Ou acaso seu todo poderoso avô não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação interromper uma conversa?

- Olha aqui seu... seu... seu...

- Viado, querida, assumido e com orgulho! Vamos, diga!

- Argh! - vira para Samantha - Bom, e então? Vai se juntar a mim ou vai querer ficar ao lado "disso"?! - apontando para Dite, que tinha ido ficar ao lado de Deshi, que só olhava fria e assassina para Saori.

- Não, eu não vou para o seu grupo. Prefiro ficar com eles a ir com você, sua patricinha.

- Ora, não seja influenciada por eles! Eu poderia te ajudar a se vestir melhor...

- Eu não estou sendo influenciada por ninguém.

- Então burra mesmo...

- Ow, Kido! - chama Deshi- Você pode falar qualquer coisa da gente, mas não vai falar assim da Samantha! E se vestir melhor? Pelo amor de Zeus! Seu guarda-roupa tem mais purpurina que caixão de gay!!!

- Ora sua...

Nesse momento chegam alguns garotos por trás de Saori.

- Algum problema, Saori?

...Continua...

**

* * *

**

**Notas finais**

Weee! Primeiro capítulo repostado!

Após uma loooonga estadia na sessão de Naruto, Piratas do Caribe e Death Note, here I am! \o/

Bom, espero que gostem do novo formato da fic! n.n

Beijos, povo, e espero reviews, nem que seja para me xingar/o/

Suzana AKL


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence... u.u**

**Avioso! **as falas em outra línguaforam traduzidas pela ferramenta de idiomas do google!

**Adeolescentes do Barulho**

Nesse momento chegam alguns garotos por trás de Saori.

: Algum problema, Saori?

**Cap. 2**

MdM: Ah, não! Vocês não!

Shura: Dêem meia volta! A conversa ainda não chegou ao seu habitat natural...

Milo: ...o chiqueiro!

Seiya: Ora, vocês se acham o máximo só porque são mais inteligentes, mais fortes, mais bonitos, mais populares, mais...

Os outros: CALA A BOCA, SEIYA!

Seiya: ;-;

Hyoga: Ó céus...

Samy: Esse cara não foi feliz...

Dite: Esse cara NUNCA é feliz...

Shaka, se levantando calmamente: Poderiam se retirar, por favor?

Ikki: Ah, agora a Barbie quer brigar?

Shaka: Ora, seu... - estava preparado pra partir pra cima, quando uma cabeleira verde aparece pelo pátio.

Shion: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos param de brigar e olham para o diretor.

Saori: Nada, sr. Shion. Nós só viemos cumprimentá-los... Já estávamos de saída. - vira-se e sai, os garotos a acompanham.

Shion: Bom, eu tenho mais o que fazer... - vira-se e sai andando.

Deshi: Melhor o senhor correr, diretor! O Dohko deve estar te esperando!

Shion, muy vermelho: Srta. Kamiya!

Deshi: Que é? To mentindo? - mãos na cintura

Shion, vermelinho ainda: Volte a comer seu lanche, srta. Kamiya... - volta a andar, só que mais depressa.

Kanon: Você não perde uma chance, né Deshi?

Saga: Ah... mas é claro que não, maninho! Se perdesse, nós poderíamos chamar o MIB, por que nossa querida flor teria sido abduzida!

Deshi, sarcástica: hehehehehehehe... engraxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadooooooooooooooooooooo... ¬¬'

O sinal bate, os alunos se dirigem para o prédio principal, mas o grupo vai para uma salinha que fica ao lado.

Samy: ué?

Oria: Aula de artes agora.

Samy: Ah tá. - segue os outros.

Ao entrar lá, encontram o profº Julian Solo distribuindo o material pelas carteiras dos alunos.

Julian: Muito bom dia. - dando um sorriso llliiinnndddooo! (Eu não consigo parar de dizer que ele é lindo! T-T)

Grupo: Bom dia! - eles tinham sido os primeiros a chegar.

Julian: E quem é essa? - se referindo a Samy

Samy: Ah! Muito prazer, sou Samantha Harracuru!

Julian: Muito prazer, Samantha.

Nesse momento, chega a Chataori no recinto.

Saori: Muito bom dia, profº Julian! Como vai o sr? - olhos brilhando, daquele jeito bem "eu-sou-a-maior-puxa-saco-do-mundo"

Julian: Muito bem. Agora, queiram se sentar, por favor?

Todos vão se sentar, menos Samantha, que não sabia aonde ir...

Dite: Aqui! Senta aqui! - apontando para um lugar entre ele e Deshi.

Deshi, enquanto a outra se sentava: Julian Solo, profi de Artes. É o mais legal de todo o colégio, mas, quando ele fica bravo, sai de baixo!

Dite: E o mais bonito... huhuhuhuhu...

Julian: Hei, vocês três aí! Poderiam voltar aos seu desenhos?

Os (ou seriam "as"? XD) três: Sim senhor! - vooooooltam aos desenhos.

40 min. depois...

Julian: Podem parar agora. Eu disse pra parar Milo. Agora, vejamos o que vocês fizeram, começando pela nossa nova companheira. - se dirigindo para Samantha, que lhe entrega a folha. Juju... ops! caham... Julian. Ele olha o desenho... e olha... e olha... e olha... e olha... e olha mais um pouco, até que dá o veredicto da corte! (Nota do Narrador: Dá pra você parar de palhaçada! Tá atrapalhando o meu trabalho aqui, porra!) (Nota da autora: Não fala palavrão, caralho! Pode ter criança lendo isso! Que merda!) - Esse desenho está muito bom! Não está muito claro, mas também não chega a estar escuro demais. (N/n.: Que tosco!) Está ótimo! - devolve o desenho da garota. - Agora vamos ver o da...

Saori: O meu! - diz, levantando a mão e falando com uma voz esganiçada.

Julian: Está bem Saori. Vejamos como se saiu dessa vez. - pega o desenho da outra - Hmmm... Está muito escuro e... o que é isso? - apontando para uma coisa meio torta e escura com um monte de coisas saindo da cabeça.

Saori: É uma palmeira. O.O

Julian: Ah! Claro... "Pensei que fosse uma cobra com cabelos..." Está tão óbvio! Que cabeça a minha... n.n'''' - batendo na cabeça. Oras, ele era um professor! Não podia simplesmente chegar para ela e dizer a verdade, tipo: "Tu desenha muito mal!" - Bom, Saori, eu acho melhor você tomar algumas dicas com a Samantha. Mas o seu desenho está ótimo! Não se preocupe! - sorriso bem "você-vai-conseguir" misturado com um "você-tá-ferrada" - Agora, Camus! - pega o desenho do francês - Como sempre, se saiu muitíssimo bem!

Enquanto Julian via os desenhos de seus outros alunos, uma certa Kido olhava com ódio para uma certa Harracuru.

Saori: "Você me paga, ah se me paga..."

Julian: Agora, vejamos nossa melhor dupla de desenhistas: Nadeshico Kamiya e Afrodite Morus!

Deshi e Dite: Sim!

Julian: Seus desenhos, por favor? - eles entregam os ditos cujos - Detalhistas como sempre!

No final da aula, o pofessor pendura os cinco melhores desenhos no mural: O de Samy (uma praia com coqueiros e um pôr-do-sol ao fundo), o de Deshi (um lago japonês, que tinha até uma pontezinha e peixinhos, com uma cerejeira em flor ao lado), o de Dite (uma mansão com um jardim enorme cheio de flores e árvores ladeando-o), o de Camus (um parque francês coberto de neve) e o de Shaka (um templo budista... (N/n.: No coments...)). Depois disso, todos foram para os dois tempos de Matemática, com o professor Alberich.

Na saída do colégio...

Deshi: Se quiser, pode vir conosco comer no restaurante dos pais da Dupla do Mediterrâneo.

Mdm e Shura: Isso mesmo!

Samy: Que! Mas... Eu não vou incomodar...?

Mdm: Claro que não! Com diz minha _mamma_, _il migliore_!

Oria: Vamos! Vai ser ótimo! n.n

Shura: _Mí madre_ vai adorar saber a sua opinião da comida dela!

Milo: Came on... - fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

Kiki: Ow Milo, assusta ela não, viu? A gente tá tentando chama-la para ir a um lugar, e não espantá-la para nunca mais voltar!

Milo: Fica na tua, ô princesinha cor-de-rosa com problema de nanismo. ¬¬ - abanando a mão

Kiki: O QUE? REPETE ISSO, ESCORPIÃO! Ò.Ó - chutando a cara de Milo

Samy, rindo: Então tá! Eu vou! n.n

Todos: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - fazendo mó festa, com uns "uhus" e assobios pelo meio. Samantha só rindo daquilo.

Pietro: Bom, Samantha, o restaurante é por aqui! - vai para a direita, enquanto os outros o seguiam.

Alguns minutos depois, eles chegam em frente a um restaurante com uma placa em cima da porta onde estava escrito _Harmonia Italiana e Espanhola_. Na porta, uma plaquinha escrito _Abre às 14:00_ (eram 12:00). Eles entraram e os donos da casa gritaram.

Pietro: _Mamma Christina!_

Shura: _Madre Joaquina!_

Ouviu-se passos vindos da parte de trás do restaurante e, logo depois, apareceram duas mulheres por ele. Uma alta, magra e com olhos e cabelos negros presos num coque com alguns fios soltos na frente, Joaquina. E a outra era também alta e magra, mas tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis, iguais aos de Pietro, Christina.

Joaquina: _Hijo!_

Shura: _Madre!_

Assim que o espanhol chegou perto da mãe, levou um cascudo. MdM começou a rir, mas a outra deu com um rolo de massa que estava carregando na cabeça dele (N/a.: Alguém pode imaginar Máscara da Morte de Câncer levando um rolo de massa na cabeça! É um clássico! XD).

Pietro: AI!

Christina: _Cazzo!_ Quem mandou vocês adiantarem o relógio!

Pietro: Mas foram só 10 minutinhos!

Shura: É mesmo! Não precisa de tanto drama!

Joaquina, dando o famoso puxão de orelha no filho: Não interessa! Nós dissemos pra não mexer no relógio! Adiantar aquilo é fácil, mas para atrasar foi um sufoco!

Shura: aiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiiiiiiiiiiii! Tá doendo, _madre!_

Pietro, ainda massageando a cabeça: Desculpaaaaaaa... "Droga... vou ficar com um baita galo depois... T-T"

As mães: Hunf! Acho bom! - elas olham para o grupo, que a essa hora estava querendo MUITO rir, mas a educação não permitia.

As mães: _Bambinos/Chicos!_

Grupo: _Buon giorno,_ dona Christina! _Buenos días_, dona Joaquina!

As mães: _Buon giorno/Buenos días!_

Pietro: Ah, sim! - vai em direção ao grupo e puxa Samantha, que não falou nada até agora. - _Mamma_, essa é samantha, ela é nova na escola e nós a convidamos para almoçar aqui. Está tudo bem pra você?

Christina: Mas é claro! Quanto mais melhor!

Joaquina: Eu espero que goste da minha comida!

Pietro e Shura, pra Samy: Não disse?

Samy, super sem-graça: hehehe... n.n'

Joaquina: E ainda temos que ver os negócios para a festa dessa semana... _Santo Dío_... - colocando a mão na cabeça e a balançando negativamente.

Christina: _È allineare _... - acompanhando a outra.

Samy: Festa?

Pietro: É. Nós iremos fazer uma festa a fantasia com o tema mitologia grega aqui no restaurante esse final de semana.

Samy: Mas ainda é segunda!

Shura: Eu sei, ainda não consigo entendê-las...

Christina: Hei! Vamos almoçar logo! Daqui a pouco está na hora de abrir!

Pietro: Aleluia! To morrendo de fome!

**Continua.**

--Notas--

Olá, e me desculpe, quem está lendo a fic pela demora... Eu simplesmente esqueci dela, e fiz esse cap. em um dia! Eu também queria pedir uma coisa que vocês já devem estar cansados...

REVIEWS! ONEGAI...

Também queria pedir desculpas pelo capítulo... TÁ HORRÍVEL! Eu sei... T-T Mas, eu tinha que postar algo...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram essa bela porcaria.

Kissus!

Obrigada à Naty-chan50 pela review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap.3-Aposta**

Faltava 20 minutos para a aula começar. Nesse horário só tinham na escola o grêmio e alguns poucos alunos que quiseram ir para a escola mais cedo (leia-se: aqueles considerados Os CDFs). Mas, se destacavam três garotas que andavam por um corredor.

Deshi: Uaarrrrrgh... droga, Kiki... por que é que você não arrumou aquela porcaria de relógio? Meia hora de sono é essencial para mim!

Kiki: **UM MÍSERO MINUTO** de sono é essencial pra você... ¬¬' Well, mas isso foi bom, já que nós descobrimos onde a Samy mora!

Samy: n.n

Deshi: Você quer dizer em que andar ela mora, né? Ela mora no mesmo prédio que a gente!

Kiki: Iiiihhh... que mal-humor...

Deshi: MAL-HUMOR! VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ME VIU DE MAL-HUMOR, RIKA MISAKI!

Kiki: NÃO GRITA, PORRA! EU NÃO SOU SURDAAAAAAAAAA!

Samy: Errr... Garotas, calma... Pra que esse nervosismo logo pela manhã? n.n''''

Deshi: Eu-Não-Tô-Nervosa... - diz, com as mãos fechadas.

Kiki, pra outra: Imagina se estivesse... -.-

E assim se passaram 20 minutos: entre gritos, alguns tapas e MUITOS "calmas".

Deshi: aiaiai... - suspira. - Que merda. -.-

Kiki: Concordo plenamente. -.-

Samy: Hã-ham. -.-

Param de andar quando ouvem vozes conhecidas.

Voz1: Assim não! Tá torto!

Voz2: Ah, então arruma uma régua e vem fazer ao invés de ficar aí parado olhando, seu imprestável! Ai!

Voz1: Que foi?

Voz2: Me espetei com a tachinha!

Voz1: Humpf! Que idiota!

Voz2: Que?

Voz1: EU DISSE, QUE VOCÊ, É UM, IDIOTA!

Deshi: Zeus!

Pietro e Shura param de brigar. MdM estava pendurando um cartaz no mural de recados, enquanto Shura estava encostado na parede oposta.

Shura: Err... Vocês estão sonhaaaaannnnndoooooooooo... - diz, balançando as mãos em círculo.

As 3: o.o

Pietro: E MELHOR AINDAAAAAAAAAA! - diz, parecendo o Silvio Santos - SE VOCÊS FOREM PARA OUTRO CORREDOR, VÃO ENCONTRAR O BRAD PITT SÓ DE CUECAS!

As 3: O.O''''

Os 2: Que foi?

Deshi: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ai-meu-Zeus! Eu devia ter uma câmera agora... Shura e Máscara chegando cedo assim! Deve ser um sonho mesmo! E ainda por cima pendurando um cartaz no mural! Falando nisso... que cartaz é esse?

Shura: É para a festa desse fim de semana.

Deshi: Sério? Xô vê!

Ela empurra os dois para olhar o cartaz.

Deshi: Err... Máscara?

Pietro: Que é?

Deshi: Tá torto.

Pietro: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Chega! Deixa isso aí e vamos para a sala!

Kiki: Iiiihhhh... mal-humoraaaaaaaadoooooo... ¬¬ Agora você pode fazer companhia pra ela. - aponta

Deshi: O QUE!

Saori: Ora ora ora... o grupinho reunido tão cedo?

Deshi: Ah... I can't believe... Você aqui a essa hora! Isso é castigo divino, só pode ser! - levanta as mãos.

Saori: Como assim, sua.. sua... sua... duplamente irritante!

Kiki, segurando o riso: Q-que?

Saori: Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Sua duplamente irritantes!

Num deu. Todos começaram a rir diante de um cometário tão infantil e ridículo.

Saori, nervosinha: Parem de rir!

Deshi: Então, só pode ser pra chorar, porque... uhuhuahuahuahauhauhauhau...!

Saori: Pelo menos eu sou melhor do que você!

Deshi: O QUÊ! Cê só pode tá brincando...

Saori simplesmente sorri, se vira e sai. Todo mundo ficou com uma cara surpresa, até que Kiki fala pra eles irem pra sala. Mas Samy estava com outras coisas na cabeça...

Samy, pensando: "O que vou fazer num lugar onde não sei dançar e ninguém me convidou, vou ser uma intrusa, uma invasora, vou ficar de bobeira olhando todos se divertirem e eu só sentada comendo?" - ela estava tao ligada ao seu pensamento q nem ouviu seus amigos lhe chamarem...

Kiki: Samy, Samy, SAMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! - gritando que nem uma louca!

Samy: Han o que foi? - diz com cara de preucupada.

Kiki: Nós decidimos que para irmos a festa nos vamos fazer um sorteio pra ver quem vai com quem, mas também é só pra não dizer que vai sozinho, e queremos saber se você quer participar? Então aceita? - diz com olhinhos de cachorrinho tristinho.

Samy: Esta bem, mas só um aviso: quem me pegar como parceira vai ter se conformar porque eu nao sei dançar nada, tá?

TODOS: Tudo bem!

O resto do grupo chega e ficam conversando os minutos restantes. Nisso, chega o "maravilhoso" profi de Matemática: Alberich, o carrasco.

Alberich: Sentem-se todos! Agora! - todos se sentam - peguem seus cadernos e seus livros. Página 20, exercícios 1 ao 20, sendo que cada um tem 10 letras. (Cruzes! Eu já teria um ataque cardíaco a essa altura!)

Povo: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

Alberich: Bêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... - voz enjoada. - Façam, agora! - todo mundo começa a protestar - Em silêncio, ou vão fazer uma visita ao Shion! - todos se calam. - "hehehe... agora eles vão ter o que fazer por três tempos de aula..." - pega seu livrinho básico (_"100 passos para um plano perfeito"_), coloca os pés na mesa e começa a 'dar aula'. A aula dele, como vocês devem ter percebido, consiste em quatro etapas: 1ª Ele passa um dever enorme de grande. 2ª Todos começam a reclamar. 3ª Ele ameaça mandar todos para o querido diretor. 4ª Todos ficam quietos e fazem o dever, enquanto ele lê um livro não muito indicado para pessoas com desequilíbrio mental. É simples.

O sinal (o bendito sinal!) tocou e todos correram para fora da aula. No meio da confusão, Kanon e sua ótima mira entraram em ação e acertam uma super-hiper-mega-bolinha de papel (daquelas grandes pra caralho) no profi Alberich, que, devido ao tumulto, não viu quem foi (bem feito!).

Eles chegaram no pátio e se sentaram à mesa.

Kiki: Bom, comecemos com o plano "Sorteio pra ninguém parecer um (a) encalhado (a) na festa estilo mitologia grega da _mama_ e da _madre_" ou "SPNPENFEMGMM" - diz, pegando dois saquinhos, não me perguntem de onde, e colocando em cima da mesa, um escrito "homens" e outro "mulheres".

Mu: De onde será que você tira essas coisas? - gota

Deshi: Sabe quando as pessoas falam que você tá lá na puta que pariu? - Mu, o ingênuo, concorda - Então, é de lá!

Shaka: Pra quê você foi perguntar, Mu? - balançando a cabeça.

Kiki: Bom, como podem ver, num saquinho está todos os nomes dos "cavalheiros" aqui presentes, e no outro estão o meu, da Samy, da Deshi, do Dite e de outras pessoas lá.

Oros: Peraí! Como assim "outras pessoas lá"!

Kanon: Simples, elas pegaram o nome de alguém da nossa sala e enfiaram aí dentro.

Samy: E, a pedido do Shura, o nome da irmã dele foi incluso.

Shura: Ninguém reclama! Eu é que não iria deixar minha imãzinha ir na festa com qualquer marmanjo! Essa é uma das várias utilidades de um amigo encalhado. u.u

Oria: E porque o Dite tá no saco das mulheres!

Deshi: Oria, em 1º lugar: Mulher não tem saco.

Dite: Pergunta ambígua desse tipo perto dela é foda...

Camus: _Oui_...

Deshi: Em 2º lugar: Tu já viu um viado que nem esse - aponta pro dito cujo - sair com uma mulher, só pra não parecer encalhado! Viajou, né Oria... Dessa vez tu foi looooooonnnnnnnnnngeeeeeeeeee, leãozinho.

Kiki: Bom, demos início a isso.

Enfia a mão num saquinho e tira o nom,e "Samy". Do outro tira "Shaka".

_Nota do Narrador tão importante que teve que parar a fic bem no meio pra falar, ou "NNTITPFBNMF"_

Bom, como a autora cabeça-oca (leia-se: Aquarius Kitsune) não tá com saco pra escrever um parágrafo explicativo, e sim essa palhaçada, aqui vai uma pequena lista dos pares.

Samy e Shaka; Kiki e Saga; Deshi e Kanon; Mu e Stella (irmã do Shura); Deba e Shina; Oria e Marin; Dite e Pietro; Camus e Eiri; Shura e Hera; Oros e Liebe.

Com isso nós acabamos essa seção idiota. Bye bye. (narrador é acertado por um mouse) Itaiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Fim da seção_

Deshi: Prooooooontinho. Tudo resolvido! n.n

Pietro: Como assim! E eu vou com esse aí pendurado no meu braço! - aponta pra Afrodite, que estava sentado bem na frente dele.

Por conta dessa posição privilegiada, o pisciano se debruça na mesa e fala:

Dite: Ah, que isso, Maskinha... não vai ser tão mal assim, né... - dá uma piscadela.

Pietro: Iiiihhhh, caraca, sai pra lá, sua louca! - vai pra trás do brasileiro. Detalhe à parte: Tava todo mundo se matando de rir.

Dite, imitando a bicha aloprada: Ui! Me chama de louca que eu viro bicha, querido! - se debruça na mesa e tenta alcançar o outro.

Pietro: Socorro! - sai correndo, mas esbarra no diretor, que inocentemente passava por ali, supervisionando os aborrecentes. Ao acontecer isso, nosso canceriano tem uma "brilhante" idéia.

Shion: O que é isso, Pietro! Correndo assim no intervalo, feito uma criancinha!

Pietro: Diretor, socorro! - agarra shion, com uma cara apavorada - Ele quer me pegar! - aponta pra Afrodite, que agora estava de pé em cima da mesa.

Dite: UIA! - grita, já que estão meio longe - EU QUERO É QUE **VOCÊ** ME PEGUE, MASKINHA!

Shion: O.O'''' Afrodite! Se comporte!

Deshi: Aaahhh... Que isso, diretor! O senhor não pode falar da opção sexual do Dite, considerando que...

Shion-pimentão: Senhorita Nadeshiko! - caminha até a mesa.

Deshi: Eu! - Shion chega na mesa - Sim senhor, o que deseja? - sorriso

Shion-pimentão: Que você pare com esses comentários maliciosos ao meu respeito e ao do profº Dohko.

Deshi: Mas eu não comentei nada sobre o profi Dohko, só que o senhor não poderia falar da opção sexual do Di.

Shion-violeta (até pq eu detesto beterraba): Er... e-eu...

Deshi: Hummmm... fessoooooorrrrr... - lançando um daqueles olhares maliciosos que dá vontade de bater na pessoa, e colocando o dedo em cima dos lábios. - Assim o senhor se entrega...

Shion: Senhorita Nadeshiko! Coma seu lanche e comporte-se! - saindo dali o mais rápido possivel, mas sem correr e mantendo a compostura, apesar da vontade de sair correndo feito um louco dali e se trancar em sua sala até o final das aulas.

O grupo estava rolando de rir da cara do querido diretor, até o Mu.

Mu: ai ai... meu deus... Por que você implica tanto com meu pai, hein?

Deshi: Aaaahhh... já viu a cara dele quando eu faço isso? É hilário!

Todos: Você é maligna, Deshi...

Deshi: Eeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuu!

: Mas é claro que é você!

Deshi: Ah, não!

Samy: Você não tem mais o que fazer, Kido!

Saori: Hm... deixa eu pensar... - bota o dedo no queixo - NÃO!

Kiki: Fala logo o que você quer e deixa a gente em paz, Kido.

Saori: Eu quero fazer uma aposta.

Kiki: Ah, nem v...

Deshi: Que tipo de aposta? - levantando e encarando Saori frente-a-frente

Saori: De dança.

Deshi: õ.ô Vê se cresce, Kido... e eu aqui pensando que era uma coisa imp... - é puxada por Saori, que cochicha em seu ouvido.

Saori: Se não aceitar, eu posso muito bem pegar "ele".

Deshi, baixa: Como você sabe "dele"?

Saori, baixa: Oras, eu posso não ser muito inteligente, mas sou muito observadora. - chega mais perto - eu percebi o jeito que você olha pra "ele".

Deshi, baixa: Se você encostar um dedo... - começando a ficar nervosa.

Saori, baixa: Hmmmm... ciuminhos, né... Se não quiser que eu faça nada, aceite a minha aposta.

Deshi: gr... - ela já ia pular no pescoço da Chataori, quando uma coisa... interessante, acontece.

SPLASH (N/n.: que tosco!)

Saori é atingida pelo refigerante de Samy, que o jogara na "colega" de classe. A menina podia não saber o que as duas estavam conversando, mas, pra deixar Nadeshiko Kamiya daquele jeito, boa coisa não era...

Saori: Sua... - é interrompida pelas gargalhadas do colégio inteiro, iclusive da mesa que estava perto.

Seiya: Er... Saori? Eu acho melhor você se secar, sabe...

Saori: É verdade...

Deshi: Só mais uma coisa, Kido. - pega o seu próprio refrigerante na mesa e joga nela.

Saori: FILHA DA...

Deshi: oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh... - balançando o dedo negativamente - palavrão nãããããããooooooo...

Saori: ...MÃE! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!

Deshi: Desestressar! - sorri e coloca o copo na mesa - Ah! E eu aceito sua aposta! - Saori sai batendo o pé, mas, ao passar pela aquariana, ouve-a cochichando um aviso - Se você chegar perto "dele", não vai ser refrigerante que vai voar na tua cara.

Saori, virando-se: Veremos. - dando um sorrisinho e com uma expressão mortal no rosto

Deshi: O.O

Saori: O que foi?

Deshi: Sua expressão dá medo , mas sua aparência tá mais pra comédia! huahauhauhauahuahua... - morrendo de rir.

Saori: ARGH! VOCÊ É INSURPOTÁVEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL! - sai batendo o pé de novo, sendo seguida por seu grupinho, que se segurava pra não rir de desgraça da "chefe".

Deshi, sentando: Valeu, Samy.

Samy, sorrindo: De nada. Eu só fiz isso por que eu vi que você tava se alterando.

Deshi: Valeu mesmo Samy! - disse, pegando o refrigerante de Dite.

Dite: Ei! Devolve! - tentando pegar o copo de volta.

Deshi: Ai! - esticando o braço ao máximo pro outro não pegar o copo de volta. - Refrigerante engorda!

O garoto parou por um instante, entrando em um conflito interno.

_&Conflito interno de Afrodite&_

_Parte 1: Que que tem que engorda! To com sede!_

_Parte 2: Bebe água! A Deshi-chan tem razão... não é bom engordar!_

_Parte 1: Mas a culpa é dela se jogou o copo dela na vaca roxa! E, além do mais, to com preguiça de ir até o bebedouro! A gente faz um regime mais reforçado amanhã!_

_Parte 2: Não dê ouvidos a ela, Afrodite! Beba água!_

_Parte 1: Pega logo a porra do copo!_

_Parte 2: Cale-se! - dá um tiro na Parte 1 - Vá até o bebedouro, Dite!_

_&Fim do conflito interno de Afrodite&_

Dite: O.O Sim senhora. - sai andando pro bebedouro, deixando todos sem entender, e Deshi bebendo o refrigerante feliz da vida e depois oferecendo a Samy.

Samy, depois de beber: Mas... porque você ficou tão nervosa? O que a Kido falou pra você?

A aquariana fica vermelha com a pergunta. Um silêncio caiu sobre a mesa, todos ansiosos pra saber o que deixou a Nadeshiko Kamiya tão alterada. Nesse momento, o sinal toca.

Deshi: O SINAL! - sai correndo, deixando todos com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Deshi: "Aiaiai... essa festa vai dar o que falar..."

...To be Continued...

**Olá! Gomen a demora, povo... É que eu tava com bloqueio...**

**Wesley: ¬¬' Você deveria ter um bloqueio de voz, isso sim...**

**chuta Vai-te à merda. u.u Bom, pessoal, é isso aí. LEMBRANDO QUE:**

**REVIEWS! Onegai...**

**Jaa ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap. 4**

Sinal da escola, o esperado e abençoado sinal. Mas (N/n.: Já perceberam que tem sempre um 'mas' nessas partes? Isso é um saco... é acertado por uma revista tá, tá... já parei!), numa sala vazia, havia dois seres: uma vaca e uma anta!

Saori: Entendeu bem, Seiya? Tem que ser nessa exata hora, nesse exato lugar, porque, senão, eu acabo com a tua raça!

Seiya: o.o'' Sim senhora! - com medo da "chefe".

Saori: Acho bom... - se prepara para sair.

Seiya: Er... Saori-sama? E a outra?

Saori: Hu! - se vira pro outro - Essa aí vai ter um tratamento... especial. - sai da sala.

Seiya: "A Saori-sama às vezes me dá medo... -.-'" - pensa, enquanto segue a menina pelos corredores vazios.

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Dite: PIETROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - corria em direção ao garoto acenando freneticamente, e o outro estava com cara de assassino, só pra variar...

Pietro: Afrodite Morus... não me chame assim **nunca** mais... u.ú

Dite: ahahahaha... tá bom! n.n'''' Olha só, eu queria que você dissesse pra _mamma_ que eu e as meninas não poderemos ajudar hoje, já que vamos no shopping arrumar as roupas para usarmos, ta bom?

Pietro: Tá, viado... agora vai logo. u.ú

Dite: Tá, bye! - sorri e sai, deixando um Pietro com cara de bobo.

Pietro, balançando a cabeça: "Depois dessa porra de baile, eu vou matar o idealizador desse inferno de sorteio! Isso tá me afetando muito!"

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Camus estava lendo seu livro enquanto andava (havia pego essa habilidade depois de um tempo... O.O), até que sente alguma coisa batendo nele. Ao se virar, dá de cara com uma cabeleira azul safira.

Camus: O que foi, Milo?

Milo: CAMUS! Meu amigo querido de todas as horas! - olha rápido pra trás, e depois volta - Me escondeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Camus: Aff... - guarda o livro na mochila, pega o amigo pela gola da camisa e o leva pra uma sala vazia.

Milo: Aaahhh... é mesmo! Havia me esquecido dessas salas! Valeu, francês! n.n

Camus: Agora, me explica o que está acontecendo.

Milo: Estou sendo perseguido! .

Camus: De novo? õ.ô

Milo: É! N-não! Q-quer dizer, sim! Mas agora é diferente! A Pandora ta atrás de mim o dia inteiro, desde que soube que eu tinha sido escolhido pra lavar ela ao baile! T-T

Camus: E qual o problema? Não é sempre assim?

Milo: E eu que pensei que franceses eram românticos... ¬¬' Você não ta entendendo! Ela espantou TODAS as outras garotas! E disse que vai ser assim até o baile! Vai grudar em mim e espantar todas as outras que chegarem perto, e o pior: Não vai ficar comigo até o baile! Vou ficar 5 dias sem um único beijo! Eu vou morreeeeeeerrrrr!!!! - disse, se descabelando, até que o outro dá um 'pedala' nele, que o faz quase cair de cara no chão.

Camus: Mon Dieu... Depois eu é que não sou romântico... ¬¬' Larga de ser galinha, Milo! Que merda! você não vai morrer em 5 dias só porque vai ficar sem pegar ninguém!

Milo: Tem certeza? Tá escrito em algum documento passado em cartório com três vias de cores diferentes e com a assinatura de um médico, um cientista e um psicólogo?

Camus: Milo, eu to morto?

Milo: Não que eu saiba... o.o'''

Camus: Então, sim, eu tenho certeza. Agora, vamos embora que ficamos de ajudar a arrumar a decoração. - sai arrastando o outro pela gola da camisa, novamente, para fora da sala. Na hora em que saiu, viu Pandora andando pelo corredor. Nesse momento, empurra o amigo de volta na sala e fecha a porta.

Pan: Camus!

Camus: _Oui_?

Pan: Você viu o Milo por aí?

Camus: Vi sim! Ele estava perto da sala de música, conversando com o Shura!

Pan: Ah, valeu! Tachauzinho! - sai correndo e gritando - MILINHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Milo: Ufaaa... quase... brigado, Camus...

Camus: De nada, agora vamos. u.u

Milo: Tá! - Saem da sala. - Nossa, você mente bem!

Camus: Aprendi com vocês.

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

As garotas e Afrodite estavam dentro da limusine do garoto. Estavam indo em direção ao shopping de Atenas, com o som um pouquinho... alto demais.

Todos: Grew up in a small town/And when the rain would fall down/I'd just stare out my window/Dreaming of what could be/And if I'd end up happy/I would pray... (1)

Uns minutinhos depois, a música acaba e é substituída por outra mais alegre. Finalmente, chegaram no shopping. Depois de Afrodite dar as instruções ao motorista, eles rumam ao grande e movimentado prédio que era o famoso Sanctuary Shopping. O prédio tinha a entrada no formato de um templo antigo, com as estátuas, colunas e etc. Passando disso, se abria um enorme espaço que era a praça de alimentação. Acima, ficavam as lojas, que eram os alvos do grupo.

Passaram direto da praça (praticamente arrastando Kiki que insistia em querer comer antes de fazer as compras) e foram à loja de fantasias (lembrem-se: era uma festa estilo grega, enton... teriam que ir com roupas de mitologia grega). As fantansias ficaram assim: Kiki Nikki; Deshi Artémis; Samy Afrodite; Dite Apolo.

Deshi: Ui! Dite ta arrasando! Só o Sol pra brilhar mais mesmo! XD

Dite: mmm - mostrando a língua - Inveja mata, "querida irmã"...

Kiki: Dava pra vocês pararem de brigar?

Dite: Claro! Até porque, esse é um momento feliz! A Samy tá linda vestida de MIM! hohohohoho...

Samy: Valeu! n.n'' Eu acho

Kiki: Bom, paguemos as fantasias! - todos se trocam e vão para o caixa.

Todos: "Espero que ele goste!" - pensamento coletivo.

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Restaurante

Cena 1: Shura dá uma coisa a Kanon e vai embora.

Cena 2: Kanon chega no local onde Saga estava enchendo os balões enquanto lia uma revista. Ele olha pra coisa recém-chegada e pergunta:

Saga: O que é isso?

Kanon: Isso o que?

Saga: Isso aí!

Kanon: Isso aí o que?!

Saga: Isso! - apontando para a coisa.

Kanon: Ah... 'isso' isso?

Saga: Isso mesmo!

Kanon: Uma caixa...

Saga: Disso eu sei, seu débil! Eu quero é saber o que tem dentro!

Kanon: O que tem dentro do quê?

Saga: Da caixa!

Kanon: Que caixa?

Saga: Essa!

Kanon: Essa?

Saga: É!

Kanon: Por que dessa? Por que não daquela?

Saga: Porque daquela eu já sei o que tem dentro!

Kanon: Ah é? Eu o que tem dentro?

Saga: Balões.

Kanon: Posso encher com você?

Saga: Não, por que aí você vai é me encher o saco, ao invés dos balões.

Kanon Ah, deixa, vai! To sem nada o que fazer!

Saga: Só depois de falar o que tem dentro dessa caixa!

Kanon: Que caixa?

-- Longe dali --

Os outros morrendo de rir do "papo-cabeça" entre os gêmeos.

Stella (irmã do Shura): Muuuuu!!!!!!!!!! - agarra no pescoço dele, quase o levando ao chão. - É verdade que é você que vai me levar na festa?!

Mu: Ai! É sim... "Quebrei a coluna! T-T"

Shura: Stella! Larga o Mu! Vai brincar em outro lugar, vai!

Stella: E o que vocês tavam fazendo até agora, hein?!

Pietro: Observando uma cena engraçada...

Stella: Que cena engraçada?

Shura: Nada que te interessa, sua fedelha! - leva um tapa no braço - AI!!!

_Madre_: Não fale assim com sua irmã!

_Mamma_: E vão trabalhar! Vocês vieram aqui para ajudar, e não brincar! Sigam o exemplo dos Gêmeos e, enquanto conversam, trabalhem! - aponta pros gêmeos que estavam enchendo as bolas... e o saco um do outro... (N/a.: Encheção recíproca!)

_Madre_: E você, Stella, não atrapalhe os mais velhos! - sai pra cozinha, sendo seguida da amiga.

Stella: Tá... mmm . - sai dando língua pros meninos.

Milo: Aposto que o Saga domina o mundo algum dia...

Camus: O Kanon também!

Shaka: Aí o mundo seria dividido!

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Shopping

Dite: Brad Pitt. u.u

Deshi: Leo di Caprio, no Titanic. u.u

Kiki: Daniel Redcliffe (é assim q se escreve?). u.u

Samy: PROFI JULIAN!!! hauahuahuahauhuahauhau... XD

Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa da praça de alimentação, conversando sobre um assunto que, falando bem ou mal, sempre aparece em conversa de mulher: homens.

Kiki: ahahaha... Esse é bom! XD

Dite: Esse tá de rolo com a Tétis!

Samy: Quem?

Kiki: A mais vil das coordenadoras!

Deshi: Melhor que a Minu.

Kiki: É, isso você tem razão...

Samy: Se ela é tão má assim, por que tá de caso com o professor?

Deshi: Eu acho que ela é legal com o Julian... - bebendo o refri.

Kiki: Quem não é legal com ele?!

Dite: huhuhuhu... se ele quiser, eu posso ser mais do que legal com ele...

Samy: Iiihh... tá querendo converter o professor?

Deshi: Boa sorte pra tu, Diteeee!!!!!!!! \o/ - se levanta, fazendo o maior escândalo, nem percebendo uma coisa atrás de si.

Saori: Como a ralé é escandalosa...

Deshi: CARALHO! - quase tem um infarto - Que susto... o.o'''

Kiki: hauhauahuhau... Aparições! xD

Deshi: O que que você quer aqui, Kido...? - pergunta, olhando mortalmente pra garota.

Saori: Ora, agora eu nem posso mais ir ao shopping?

Dite: hã... - pausa - não? o.o

Kiki: Fala logo o que você quer, Kido... -.-

Saori: Eu só vim aqui dizer que a nossa competição está cancelada...

Deshi: Por quê? - olhando com desconfiança para a garota.

Saori: Porque eu tenho planos mais... interessantes para essa festa. - sorriso maligno.

Deshi: O que? Que planos?!

Saori: Bom, era só isso que eu tinha para dizer! Tchau tchau! - se vira e sai andando.

Deshi: Peraí, Kido! Que planos são esses?!

Saori: Logo logo você descobrirá, minha querida! - diz, acenando para elas - Jaa ne!

Deshi: Aiii... que droga! Tô com um pressentimento ruim sobre esses "planos mais interessantes"! - se joga na cadeira em que estava antes, bebendo o resto de seu refrigerante.

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Restaurante

Shura estava pendurando alguns enfeites, enquanto Pietro segurava a escada, quando...

Saga e Kanon: HIHIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHEMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!

Shura: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - cai da escada, em cima do amigo.

Pietro: _Español de mierda!!!_ Sai de cima de mim!!!

Shura: O que vocês querem, Gêmeos? - perguntou, enquanto se levantava.

Kanon: Bom, como nós já acabamos de fazer o que tínhamos que fazer, resolvemos fazer companhia a vocês dois!

Saga: A idéia foi dele. ¬¬

Kanon: AMIGO DA ONÇA!!! Ò.ó

Saga: Eu não, só estou falando a verdade. u.u

Camus: Dá para fazer menos barulho? - sentado no canto, ao lado de Shaka e Mu, numa mesa cheia de papéis.

Shura: Ah, parem de reclamar! Vocês se dispuseram a ajudar!

Mu: Isso mesmo! Nós nos dispusemos a AJUDAR e não a sermos escravizados! E fica longe de mim, Kanon!

Kanon: Ah, pára de reclamar, Mu! eu já disse que foi sem querer!

Mu: COMO ALGUÉM PODE PERDER O CONTROLE DE UMA TESOURA?! EU QUASE MORRI! VOU TE PROCESSAR POR TENTATIVA DE HOMICÍDIO!

Flashback modeon

_Mu estava fazendo as contas com Camus e Shaka, todos os três com os cabelos presos em baixos rabos-de-cavalo, para não atrapalhar, até que..._

_?: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - Mu sente seu cabelo sendo puxado e algo frio encostando em seu pescoço._

_Mu: QUE M... - se vira e encontra Kanon esborrachado no chão, na tesoura em sua mão, seu prendedor de cabelos._

_Shaka: Mu..._

_Mu: Que é? - ainda virado, lançando um olhar assassino para o amigo inconciente no chão. Sente uma mão em seu pescoço. Se vira para a mesa e encontra a mão de Camus com um pouco de..._

_Camus: Sangue._

_Mu: KANON, SEU HOMICIDA!!!_

Flashback modeoff

Saga: Não o mate ainda... - fica entre Mu e Kanon.

Kanon: Irmão... - carinha de SD.

Saga: ... ele é o meu único irmão gêmeo e...

Kanon: Irmão... - ainda com carinha de SD.

Saga: ... é ele que me passa a cola!

Kanon: Brigado pela parte que me toca... ¬¬'

Shura e Pietro: A sinceridade entre vocês me comove. T.T

Shaka: Hei... cadê o resto do povo?

Camus: Hn? é mesmo... num vejo o Deba, o Oria, o Oros e o Milo a um tempão...

Ouve-se um grito da cozinha...

?: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Todos vão ver ver o motivo da grito e encontram os 4 desaparecidos... jogando cartas. Deba e Milo se descabelavam, enquanto os irmãos sorriam um pro outro.

Camus: SEUS IRRESPONSÁVEIS!!! - cartas voando, por causa do grito - O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

Oria: Jogando. - fala, na maior cara de pau.

Shaka: Enquanto o Kanon tentava assassinar o Mu?

Oros: Cara - vira pro Kanon - tu num conseguiu?

Kanon: É, né, o nosso plano falhou...

Mu: u.ú dava pra parar a palhaçada?

Ouve-se a porta do restaurante abrindo.

Shura: Aff... - vai pra a frente - Foi mal, mas não estamos abertos hoje... u.u

?: E quem disse que queríamos comer aqui?

Pietro: Então, se não querem comer, podem ir vazando, franguinhos. - fala pros cinco garotos que estavam parados na porta (N/a.: qm adivinhar qm são, ganha um doce! lol).

Hyoga: Ora, o que é isso? Só viemos aqui para ajudar...

Camus: Como assim, pato?

Hyoga: NÃO ME CHAMA DE PATO, SEU FRANCÊS DE MEIA TIGELA!!! - alterado, mas depois volta ao normal - caham. u.u Quero dizer, suas mães pediram para as nossas mães pra ajudar.

Pietro: Como assim?

Shun: Não sabiam que as suas mães e as nossas eram amigas?

Shura: hm... - estreita os olhos, vira a cabeça pra trás e grita - _MAMMA, MADRE!!!_

Stella: FORAM NO MERCADO!!! - gritou lá de cima.

Shura: VALEU!!! - se vira de novo - Bom, por enquanto, vamos deixá-los aqui, mas se começarem a atrapalhar, foda-se a amizade de nossas mães! Te botamos pra fora!

Shiryu: Nós não vamos atrapalhar em nada! n.n - sorriso falso.

Shaka: hnf, sabendo... - se vira pros outros e faz um sinal pra que todos permacecem na parte da frente do restaurante.

Todos balançam a cabeça de leve concordando. Os que estavam fazendo alguma coisa, voltam a fazê-la, e os que estavam sem nada pra fazer, foram caçar algo. Ikki e Shun ficaram com Shaka, Mu e Camus. Shiryu com Shura e Pietro. E Hyoga com Kanon e Saga.

Com Shiryu & Shura e Pietro

Shura: Ow, garoto! pega uma tesoura pra mim!

Shiryu: E aonde tá a tesoura?

Shura: Tá... - pensando num jeito de explicar - Ah, esquece. Segura a escada aqui, que o Máscara vai pegar.

Shiryu: OK. - segura a escada no lugar de Pietro, que foi buscar a tesoura.

Shura: Mas vê se segura direito, que essa escada tá bamba.

Shiryu: OK... - sorrisinho maligno.

Com Hyoga & Kanon e Saga

Eles estavam "verificando" o estoque (num tinha nada pra verificar, mas precisavam de alguma ocupação...).

Kanon: 1, 2, 3, 4... - contando os garfos numa caixa.

Saga: 5, 6, 7, 8... - contando as colheres em outra caixa.

Hyoga: ... - olhando pras caixas com um olhar tão maligno quanto o sorriso de Shiryu (sem efeito! xD).

Com Ikki e Shun & Shaka Mu e Camus

Ikki estava entediado de ver os três mais velhos fazendo a mesma conta à 10 minutos. Shun olhava para o teto com uma enorme curiosaidade. O irmão mais velho percebe que a mesa em que estavam tinha um tijolo (sim, um tijolo) em baixo de um dos pés, que parecia ter sido cortado.

Ikki: "Uuuhhh... pra que serve esse tijolo?" - pensou, indo com o pezinho em direção ao objeto.

Com Shiryu & Shura e Pietro

Shiryu larga a escada, e Shura cai em cima de Pietro.

Com Hyoga & Kanon e Saga

Hyoga "escorrega" e derruba várias caixas em cima de Kanon e Saga.

Com Ikki e Shun & Shaka Mu e Camus

Ikki chuta o tijolo e a mesa cai, levando todos que estavam apoiados na mesa, incluindo seu irmão, ao chão.

No momento seguinte a isso, chegam as mães deles.

_Mamma e Madre_: O QUE É ISSO?!

Todos: "Fudeu!"

As duas: (parte censurada pelo MIFA (ministério das fanfics) o.ov)!!!!!!!!! E VOCÊS, QUEM SÃO?! - apontando para os garotos mais novos.

Os cinco: Err... O.O''

As duas: FORA DAQUI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os cinco: SIM SENHORAS! - saem correndo.

As duas: E vocês, expliquem-se! - viram-se pros restantes.

Pietro: Bom, _mamma_ é que...

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Enquanto eles explicavam, os "cinco cachorrinhos da Saori" corriam com todas as suas forças, até parar a uma distância considerável de 20 quadras.

Ikki: Arf... arf... arf... X.X

Hyoga: Pelo menos você conseguiu, né Seiya?

Seiya: Sim... senhor... - entregando um papel pra ele.

Shiryu: Pra isso você serve...

Shun: X.X - estirado no chão com a língua pra fora.

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Pietro: ...e foi isso que aconteceu. (vcs realmente acharam q eu ia colocar td d novo?)

_Mamma_: Tudo bem, mas arrumem esta bagunça!

_Madre_: Menos vocês três! - aponta pra Shaka, Camus e Mu. - Queremos números!

Os três: Sim senhora... - catam os papéis e segem as mães pra cozinha, enquanto o resto arrumava as coisas.

1 hora depois...

Kanon: Aleluia, irmão!

Saga: Que é? - lesado, por ter concertado a mesa.

Kanom: ¬¬' é uma expressão...

Saga: Ah ta...

Deba: Ministério das perguntas cretinas: mode on!

Shura: Nossa, Saga... cê tá legal?

Deba: Ministério das perguntas cretinas: mode off!

Milo: Ministério das respostas sem noção: mode on!

Saga: Tô, Shura! Só to cansado porque eu gosto.

Milo: Ministério das respostas sem noção: mode off!

A porta da cozinha se abre.

_Mamma_: Obrigada, meus queridos. n.n

Camus: De nada...

_Madre_: Bom amanhã é feriado! (d q? nem eu sei.) Ainda são 05:00pm, que tal vocês darem uma passada no shopping para comprar as fantasias? n.n

Pietro e Shura: O.O SEQÜESTRARAM MINHA MÃE!!!!!!!

_Mamma_: Claro que não, filhinho! n.n

_Madre_: Só estamos dizendo que podem ir ao cinema hoje! n.n

Shura: Sério?!

Pietro: Até me esqueci que amanhã era feriado...

_Mamma_: Sim! n.n

_Madre_: Mas com uma condição! n.n

Stella: A de me levar junto! - agarrando no braço do Mu.

Mu: Êta grude... ¬¬ - baixinho.

Shura: Acabo meu ânimo... -.-

Todos, - Shura e Mu: ACEITAMOS!

Shura e Mu: O QUE?!?!?!?!?!

As duas: Que bom! - vão para a cozinha.

Milo: Hei! - sobe numa cadeira - Que tal a gente ir pra casa, tomar um banho e nos encontrarmos na praça de alimentação me uma hora?!

Todos, - Shura e Mu: Siiiiimmmm!!!!

Todos começam a ir embora, conversando animadamente.

Shura: Stella, - falando no ouvido da irmã - sobe e vai tomar banhoque você demora meia hora só pra escolher a roupa!

Stella: Tá! - dá um beijo na bochecha de Mu - Bye, Mu! - sobe as escadas.

Shura: Foi mal, Mu...

Mu: Tudo bem, eu sobrevivo... T-T

**¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'¬¬'**

Saga e Kanon haviam chegado 20 minutos antes, já que a casa deles ficava mais perto do shopping. Ao entrarem, dão de cara com quem? Com o quarteto fantástico!

Homem Elástico: Cuidado, Mulher Invisível! o/

Mulher Invisível: OOOOHHHH!!! - um "laiser" (leia-se: aquelas luzinhas vermelhas vagabundas) vindo em sua direção. Ia ser atingida, quando o Coisa entra na sua frente.

Coisa: ARGH! - "desmaia", na verdade quica no chão por causa da espuma da roupa.

Tocha Humana: COISAAAA!!!! - grito gay.

Saga: O que ser **isso**?! O.O

Kanon: Teatro infantil... - apontando para um cartaz, que dizia: "Teatro Infantil hoje apresenta: O Quarteto Fantástico contra o terrível Dr. Sivirino!"

Dr. Sivirino: ÊTA, BICHINHO! ACERTEI UM! ACERTEI UUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!! ÉÉÉÉGUAAAA!!!! HAHAHAHA! HOJE VÂMU TÊ BIFÃO PRA CUMÊ!!! - dançando, e jogando o chapéu para o alto.

Os gêmeos: O.O''' Na nossa época não tinha isso...

Se viram e vão na direção da praça de alimentação, e lá encontram quem?! O Sítio do Pica-pau Amarelo!

Zuação, eles encontraram as meninas...

Kanon: DESHIIII-CHAAANNN!!!! - agarra a cabeça dela e começa a fazer cafuné.

Deshi: Kanon! Solta o meu cabelooo!!!

Saga: Eae, Kiki, Samy e Viado?!

Kiki e Samy: Yo! \o/

Dite: 8P

Kanon: Eae, povo?! - parando de fazer cafuné, mas ainda com o braço em volta do pescoço da menina.

Deshi: Diteee... me empresta sua escovaaaa? T-T

Dite: Claro! - tira a escova da sua bolsa de utilidades e entrega pra amiga.

Deshi: Valeu! - e vai pro banheiro.

10 minutos depois, Deshi volta e estão lá todos os seus amigos, inclusive Stella.

Pietro: A mademe já acabou de se pentear?

Deshi: Boa noite pra você também, Sanzio! - entregando a escova a Dite.

Milo: Tá, tá! Vamos parar de enrolação que temos um filme a escolher!

**E agora, a frase mais esperada de toda a fanfic! E em "ingrish vérsiom"! ;)**

**Tú bé continuédi!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi! Demoro, mas chego! O.O' Foi mal a demora, é q eu tive provas e bloqueios durante mt tempo, mas agora ja estou de férias, e assim poderemos fazer a fic mais rapidamente! XD Entenderam? não? Nem eu...**

**Reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**\o\\o//o/**

**Jaa ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap. 5**

Samy: I can't believe... T-T

Kiki: Isso é torturaaa...

Stella: Eu vou matar o Shura enquanto ele estiver dormindo!!!

Dite e Deshi: TE AJUDO!!!

Deixe esta pobre autora explicar desde o começo...

x.xFlashbackx.x

_O grupo estava entre dois filmes: Orgulho e Preconceito versus Jogos Mortais 3. Meninas versus meninos, respectivamente._

_Milo: Nós somos em maioria! ò.ó_

_Samy: Foda-se, nós somos mulheres! Sem as mulheres, os homens não existiriam! ò.ó_

_Dite: CHEEEGAAA!!! Vamos resolver isso de uma maneira organizada e civilizada! - pega uma moeda do bolso - Cara, Orgulho e Preconceito; Coroa, Jogos Mortais 3!_

_Saga: Tem certeza de que essa num é uma daquelas moedas com duas faces iguais? õ.ô_

_Dite: Eu não freqüento tanto assim os mesmos lugares que você, amor._

_Saga: Eita, bicha fresca. ¬¬'_

_Dite: Bom, vamos lá! - joga a moeda pra alto - "CARA, CARA, CARA, CARA...!"_

_A moeda cai no chão. vai rodando, rodando, rodando²³²³²³²²³³³²³²³²³... e..._

_Garotos: COROAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! \o/_

x.xFim do Flashbackx.x

Eles compram as pipocas, chocolates, refrigerantes e o diabo a quatro e rumam a sala. Ao chegarem lá, mais uma decepção.

Deshi: ESTA PORRA TÁ CHEIAAAA!!!!

Kanon: Pára de gritar, Deshi-chan... "Ai, meu ouvido... T-T"

Só tinham alguns lugares vazios, e eram sempre dois espalhados pela sala.

Stella: Well - agarra o braço do Mu - Até, povo! - vai em direção a dois lugares láááááááááá na frente.

Shura: Não devore meu amigo!!!!

Stella: XP

Deba: Bom, eu vou pra lá, quem se candidata? - aponta para dois lugares, um atrás do outro, no meio.

Oria: Eu vou contigo... - se dirigem pra lá.

Shura: To indo pro outro lado. Bora, Oros?

Oros: Tamu lá.

Deshi: To indo lá pro fundão. u.u - coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça e começa a subir a escada.

Kanon: Peraí, que eu vou contigo!

Deshi: Por quê?

Kanon: Porque vai ser legal te irritar durante o filme! XD

Deshi: Aff... - revira os olhos e volta subir, agora com o garoto lhe enchendo o saco do lado.

Milo: Bora, francês! - pega Camus pelo braço e o arrasta pra algum lugar no meio.

Camus: Por que eu tenho que ir contigo?!

Milo: Porque - se vira, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono - eu não comprei pipocaaa... ó.ò

Camus: ¬¬' - vão embora.

Shaka: Estou indo pra lá, ó! - aponta prum lugar do outro lado da sala, lá no fundão.

Samy: Eu vou com você! - vai pro lado dele, e os dois vão indo pra lá.

Kiki: Ah! - se senta num lugar que acabara de ficar vago, já que o casal que estava ali havia saído.

Saga: É, né... - se senta na cadeira ao lado.

Dite: Bom, Máscara, só sobrou a gente! n.n

Pietro: E o ki... - é puxado pelo pulso por Afrodite. - O que você está fazendo, biba?

Dite: Acabei de ver dois lugares vagos! ò.ó - ainda puxando-o para algum lugar lá no fundão.

Pietro: uff... É, né... ¬¬

O filme começa.

x.xDeshi e Kanonx.x

Deshi: hmmm... ó.ò - torcendo as mãos.

Kanon: Aff... pode segurar a minha mão, ok?

Deshi: Tá... -.- - mais aliviada.

Kiki e Saga

Kiki: O.O'''

Saga: Aiii... Kiki...

Kiki: Que é? O.O

Saga: Faz o favor de não amputar minha mão?

Kiki: Ah! - solta o pulso do amigo, que estava roxo - Gomen ne... n.n''

x.xSamy e Shakax.x

P: O que era uma bolinha vermelha na antepenúltima fileira do cinema?

R: É o Shaka!

Acabara de passar a cena do labirinto, e Samy saltara da cadeira, e, contrariando tudo quanto é lei, fora parar aninhada no peito de Shaka.

Samy: Ah, f-foi mal! - assustada, voltando para seu lugar, nem olhando para a cara do garoto.

Shaka: T-tudo bem...

x.xDeba e Oriax.x

Os dois: Morte! Morte! Morte! Morte! Morte! Morte! Morte! Morte...! ò.ó/

x.xShura e Orosx.x

Os dois estavam horrorizados e abraçados demais pra falar, então...

x.xDite e Pietrox.x

Dite: Que coisa chata... ¬¬

Pietro: Deveria ter mais sangue. u.u

Dite: Verdade...

x.xMilo e Camusx.x

Milo: Camuuusss...

Camus: Que é? - olhando para a tela desinteressado.

Milo: Tô cum meduuuu... T-T - agarrando no braço do outro.

Camus: Mas foi você quem sugeriu esse filme! - apontando pro telão.

Milo: Sorte que arrependimento não mata... - escondendo o rosto no ombro do francês.

Camus: Aff... ¬¬'

x.xStella e Mux.x

Mu: "Ai, como meu braço sofre! Vou pedir pro Dohko fazer uma massagem...afinal, padrasto serve pra que?! Pelo menos o perfume dela não é tão ruim..."

x.xSamy e Shakax.x

Shaka: Não precisa ficar com medo, é só um filme!

Samy: É que eu nao gosto de filmes de terror desde criança. - volta para sua cadeira pela 3ª vez desde que começou o filme - Eu tenho esse trauma... Acho melhor sair, e deixar voce ver o filme em paz - diz enquanto se levanta e começa a andar.

Shaka: Negativo! - Diz, pegando-a pela mão e a puxando de volta pra cadeira - Você tem a mim pra te fazer companhia! Quando precisar, segure a minha mão bem forte e o seu medo vai passar. Isso fucionava comigo quando eu era criança...

Samy: Tá me chamando de criança? ò.ó

Shaka: Não. u.u

Samy: hnf! Esta Bem! Vou tentar o que você disse... - pega na mão dele - Mas, por favor, não solta a minha mão pra nada ta?

Shaka: OK. - sorri.

A garota volta-se para o filme, mas se arrepende na mesma hora. A repórter do filme fica presa por argolas e começa a se livrar delas rasgando o corpo. O sangue e a carne começam a ficar a mostra.

Samy, apavorada, em vez de segurar a mão de Shaka, pula no colo dele pela 4ª vez. Mas, dessa vez, ao invés de se aninhar no peito do garoto, seus rostos ficavam próximos, mesclando suas respirações. O loiro, sem pensar, puxa a garota pela cintura, e a beija delicadamente, mas Samy começa a derramar lágrimas. Ele, ao perceber o ato que estava cometendo, se separou.

Shaka: Samy, me perdoe, eu...

Mas antes que pudesse acabar de falar, a garota já pulara para fora de seu colo e correra para a saída do cinema, chorando.

x.xDeshi e Kanonx.x

Deshi estava olhando horrorizada para o telão, quando vê alguém correndo em direção da saída. Sem avisar, ela levanta, pula as pernas de Kanon que estavam esticadas e vai correndo atrás da amiga.

Kanon: Hei! - tenta impedir a menina, mas essa já estava longe.

x.xDite e Pietrox.x

Pietro: Hei, viado!

Dite: ... - de olhos fechados, escutando música clássica em seu mp4. Sem aviso, o outro arranca os fones. - Ah! - olha pro outro - Que é, homossapiens super-desenvolvido? ò.ó

Pietro: Olha lá... - aponta para um casal que estava se beijando uma fileira à frente. - Eu quase não comi pipoca... - mostra o saco quase cheio.

Dite: huhuhu, faz muito bem, pipoca amanteigada de cinema engorda...

Pega uma pipoca e taca na cabeça da mulher, que se vira, mas os dois adolescentes olhavam desinteressados para a tela, onde, pra variar o roteiro, acontecia uma cena grotesca. Sem entender nada, ela voltou a beijar o homem. Agora, Pietro tacou uma pipoca uma pipoca que fora parar entre seus rostos. Agora, os dois se voltam zangados para trás, e vêem o italiano todo esparramando na cadeira, bocejado, e o sueco "ouvindo" seu mp4 novamente. Depois de observar por um tempo, voltam a se beijar novamente, mas dessa vez são atingido por um punhado de pipocas.

Homem: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! QUEM É QUE TÁ FAZENDO ISSO?! - se levantando e olhando em volta.

Pessoa: Hei, dá pra se sentar?! Tem gente querendo ver o filme!

Mulher: Foram eles! - aponta para nossos adolescentes, que estavam morrendo de rir. - Eu vi!

Pietro: Então você tem uma super visão! - falou, fazendo Afrodite rir mais ainda.

Homem: PAREM DE JOGAR ESSA MERDA NA GENTE!

Mulher: É! - quando a mulher falou isso, eles riram ainda mais.

Homem: SEUS VIADOS! PAREM DE RIR!

Nesse momento, o italiano ficou sério e se levantou lentamente, lançando seu olhar mais frio e maligno. Quando Dite viu isso, também parou de rir. Da última vez que ele ficou assim, Shion teve um trabalho e tanto.

Dite: M-máscara, acalm--

Pietro: O que você disse?

Homem: Que vocês são um casal de viados!

Dite: Olha aqui, eu posso ser um, mas ele não é! - se levanta também. À essa altura, o cinema inteiro estava prestando mais atenção na discussão do que no filme.

Homem: Eu não estava falando contigo, sua bichinha cor-de-rosa!

Kiki: Hei, seu brutamontes! - sai de seu lugar, seguida de Saga, e vai em direção ao Homem, que era bem mais alto que Saga, por isso ela teve que subir em uma cadeira. - Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com o Dite?! As únicas pessoas que podem falar com ele assim somos nós!

Homem: Ninguém te pergunto nada, seu pingo de gente!

Mulher: Sai daqui, sua viadinha!

Kiki: Antes de falar comigo, compre uma saia que cubra suas varizes, tia! - debochou.

Homem: Aí, num fala da minha namorada assim não!

Kiki: Sua namorada? Realmente, deve ter sido promessa, porque não há dinheiro no mundo que pague isso!

Homem: Ora, sua... - vai tentar bater en Kiki, mas sua mão é segurada, e em seguida leva uma joelhda no estômago e um soco nas costas. Se ajoelha no chão, segurando a barriga, enquanto da boca saía um pouco de sangue. Olha para seus agressores e dá de cara com Milo, Deba e Saga.

Deba: Nunca ouviu falar que em mulher não se bate?

O Homem olha para o outro lado e vê Kiki, que estava sendo socorrida por Stella e Dite, que haviam ido para lá.

Homem: Se em mulher eu não posso bater... - parte pra cima do sueco, que nem estava olhando para ele. Pietro, que estava ao lado, vê isso e dá um soco nele.

Saga, Milo, Shura e Mu correm para tirar Stella e Kiki dali, porque elas ficaram em choque com o aaque repentino. Afrodite estava gritando para Pietro parar, enquando o resto tentava apartar a briga.

Homem: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! - se debatia, enquanto Deba e Oria o seguravam.

Pietro: ME SOLTEM, EU VOU ACABAR COM A RAÇA DESSE CORNO!!! - também se debatando, sendo segurado por Oros, Kanon, Shaka e Camus.

Nisso, chega o gerente...

x.xNo Banheirox.x

Deshi: Samy? - olhando debaixo dos boxes, procurando por um pezinho.

Samy: To aqui... - abre a porta do último box, que era aquele maior, para deficientes. Deshi corre para lá e entra e tranca a porta. Olha para a amiga, que estava encolhida em cima do vaso (a tampa estava abaixada).

Deshi: Samy... o que aconteceu? - se ajoelhou em frente à ela e enxugou seu rosto.

Samy: Eu beijei o Shaka...

Deshi: O que...? - processando a informação. - o Shaka, o nosso Shaka? O Shaka egocêntrico, irônico, sádico, etc e tal? - Samy apenas concorda com a cabeça. - O.O I can't believe... E isso não é bom?

Samy: MAS É CLARO QUE NÃO É BOM! - se levanta, fazendo Deshi perder o equilíbrio e cair. Samy começa a andar de um lado para o outro. - Eu o conheci há 2 dias! Não gosto de pensar que saí por aí agarrando um garoto que conheci há 2 dias! NÃO SOU EU!!! - pára de repente, abaixando a cabeça, com a franja cobrindo os olhos. - Mas... ao mesmo tempo...

Deshi: ...não pode deixar de gostar do beijo? - completou, agora sentada no vaso de pernas cruzadas.

Samy: Merda! - chuta a parede, no acesso de raiva. Depois, se encosta na parede e vai escorregando, até chegar ao chão. - Merda... Eu juro que não sou assim...

Deshi: Então, porque o fez? - disse, afinando os olhos e olhando a amiga gentilmente.

Samy: Eu não sei. - olha para algum ponto do teto. - O problema é que, desde que o vi eu...

Deshi: ...não conseguiu tirá-lo da cabeça, e sempre queria tê-lo sob sua vista. - novamente, completou a frase da amiga. - Acontece a mesma coisa comigo. - suspira.

Samy: Com você? õ.ô

Deshi: Uhum! n.n

Samy: Como? Desde que te conheci, você está sempre mandando em todos, não obedecendo nem abaixando a cabeça pra ninguém! E muito menos, trata alguém de forma diferente. - olha desconfiada - você só está dizendo isso pra me ajudar...

Deshi: Eu nunca mentiria para alguém só para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. u.u

Samy: Então, quem é? - ainda desconfiada. A egípcia nem precisou esperar muito, porque, antes de terminar a frase, recebeu sua resposta, sem nenhuma hesitação.

Deshi: Kanon.

Samy: Kanon?! Mas, ele é quem você mais grita e manda...

Deshi: Bom...

Flashback

_Uma garotinha nos seus 10 anos, cabelos negros até os ombros e pele branca, lanchava à sombra de uma árvore, com sua amiga de mesma idade morena e de cabelos e olhos castanhos escuros, encostada nela, como uma criança se encosta na mãe, procurando proteção. Seus olhos azuis límpidos olhavam para as crianças que corriam e se divertiam no pátio da escola._

_Kiki: Eu quero voltar pro nosso país, Deshi... Por que aquele casal que nos adotou não nos deixou lá?_

_Deshi, olhando gentilmente para a amiga: Porque eles arrumaram trabalho aqui. E, como foram eles que nos adotaram, temos que vir com eles. Agora, são nossa família. - volta a olhar para o pátio, onde uma criança fora acertada por uma bola e agora chorava, massageando o braço. A professora brigava com o menino que atirara a bola. - Bakayarou._

_:Hei! - grita um garoto._

_Deshi: Que é? - nem se dignando a olhar._

_:Isso é xingamento? - pergunta outro._

_Deshi: Hnf! - sorrindo pelo canto da boca, agora com a cabeça totalmente virada para eles. Eram exatamente iguais, um estava de camisa azul e outro de verde, ambas claras. Seus olhos pararam no de camisa verde._

_:Ora essa, só queremos saber... - fala o de camisa azul, mas leva um cascudo do outro. - Kanon, seu--_

_Kanon: Foi mal, meu irmão não é muito educado... Apresentando-nos Adequadamente, meu no me é Kanon Miron, e o dele, Saga Miron. - estendendo a mão._

_Deshi: Hnf. Nadeshiko Kamiya, e essa é Rika Misaki._

_Saga e Kanon: Prazer! - sorrindo._

_Saga: Podemos nos sentar com vocês?_

_Deshi: Tanto faz. ¬¬'_

_Eles se sentam de frente para elas, e ficam os quatro se encarando. Os dois com enormes sorrisos, Deshi olhando friamente e Kiki assustada, agarrada no braço da amiga._

_Saga e Kanon: E então, o que acham da gente?! - olhinhos brilhantes_

_Deshi: Eu acho que vocês são um par de jarros._

_Saga e Kanon: capotam Ah..._

_Kiki: hahahaha..._

_Saga: Viu?! A gente conseguiu fazer você rir! °o°_

_Kiki: Arigatou gozaimasu. n.n_

_Kanon, para Deshi: Ela tá me xingando? o.o_

_Deshi: Ela te agradeceu, baka._

_Kanon: Você tá me xingando?_

_Deshi: Sim._

_Kanon: Ah... T-T_

_Ficam o recreio todo assim, entre risos e tiradas, quando o sinal toca._

_Kanon: Bom, vamos para sala? - estendendo a mão para Deshi, que aceita um pouco corada._

_Deshi: Ee._

_Kanon: Você tá me xingando?_

_Deshi: Não._

_Kanon: Ufa... -.-_

_Deshi: Bakayarou._

_Kanon: Você tá me xingando?_

_Deshi: Tô._

_Kanon: Ah... T-T_

Fim do Flashback

Deshi: ...desde aquele dia, tomei cuidado para não demonstrar que gosto dele, até porque, meu orgulho sempre veio em primeiro lugar, e eu não posso demonstrar fraqueza na frente da Kiki.

Samy: Mas, amar não é fraqueza...

Deshi: Então, porque não corre para os braços do Shaka?

Samy: ...

Deshi: Viu? Não é tão simples quanto pesnsa... - olhar triste, mas logo se recupera. - Bom! - se levanta de repente. - melhor irmos logo, porque meus instintos femininos me dizem que eles se meteram em confusão. ò.ó - olhar decidido.

Samy: OK! - se levanta também. As duas saem, e vão lavar o rosto.

Deshi: Samy...

Samy: Hã?

Deshi: Essa conversa não sai daqui, OK? - coloca o dedo na frente da boca, em gesto de silêncio.

Samy: Uhum! - termina de enxugar o rosto.

As duas saem do banheiro, bem mais... leves.

**C-o-n-t-i-n-u-a**

**P.S.: Eles estão na 4ª feira**

**Mais um cap. pronto! \o/ coneseguimos sobreviver até o cap. 5... q emoção... i.i' assoando o nariz em um pano.**

**Bom, se tem alguém aí q leu a fic até aqui, e não mandou review... agora é a hora de se redimir! Faça parte da campanha "Deixe Ficwriters Felizes" e mande uma review! qlqr coisa eu aceito, até ameaças de morte! \o/ recebo todos os dias msm... ¬¬'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap.6**

Samy levantou-se com o despertador digital tocando. Botou o braço pra fora do lençol e apertou o botão. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou, olhando em seguida as horas. Quinta-feira, 06:10. Ficou olhando para o aparelho, processando algo que deveria se lembrar. Arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar, pulou da cama, agarrou a sua toalha e foi direto para o banheiro.

Meia hora depois, estava pronta e saindo em direção ao hospital. Ao chegar lá, assinou o livro de visitas e foi direto para o quarto 401.

Samy: Camile...?

Camile: Olá, minha querida! Entre, por favor! n.n - respondeu a velhinha que ocupava a cama do quarto. Camile Harracuru tinha lá seus 80 anos, cabelos grisalhos curtíssimos (tipo joãozinho), olhos acinzentados, meio gordinha e aparentando ser cheia de vida, apesar do derrame que teve. - Como tem ido? E a escola? E seus novos amigos?

Samy: Vai tudo muito bem, e você? Eles tem te tratado direito? - sentando-se na cadeira em frente a cama.

Camile: Ora, mas é claro! E se não tratassem, sentiriam o peso do meu punho! Ò.Óo Ah! E tenho uma boa notícia!

Samy: Qual? - esperançosa.

Camile: Hoje teremos canja de almoço! - olhinhos brilhantes.

Samy: capota Camileee...

Camile: O que foi? Essa é uma boa notícia! Mas, eu tenho outra boa notícia!

Samy: Qual? - desconfiada de outra brincadeira.

Camile: Eu poderei sair daqui a uma semana!

Samy: Wah! - abraça a mulher - Até que enfim!

Camile: Sim! - se separa do abraço - e, assim, poderei conhecer seus tão falados novos amigos! Mas, me conta tudo! - parecendo uma criança curiosa.

Samy contou sobre ontem do cinema, desde o beijo até a confusão que Pietro arrumara.

Camile: Bem, mas eu acho que você deveria falar com esse tal de Shaka, explicar que não quer nada com ninguém por enquanto.

Samy: Sim, eu acho que farei isso...

Camile: Mas, minha nossa... o.o' esse seu amigo Máscara deve ser um ótimo lutador! Para quebrar o nariz de um homem que é 20 centímetros maior que ele...

Samy: Deve ser, eu não o vi brigando... só o vi depois que a Kiki veio nos avisar que eles estavam na sala do gerente do shopping...

**_Flashback_**

_Samy e Deshi saíram do banheiro, quando Kiki veio correndo na direção delas._

_Kiki: Deshi, Samy!!! O povo tá lá na sala do gerente do shopping!_

_As duas: O QUEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!!_

_Elas saem correndo para a sala, que ficava ao lado dos cinemas. Lá, Pietro estava em pé, em um canto. Olhava com ódio para o homem sentado na cadeira, este o olhava aterrorizado. Seu nariz sangrava horrores e havia várias partes roxas espalhadas por seus braços e seu rosto, já o italiano, só saíra com a boca sangrando e um roxo no braço, por conta da queda._

_Gerente: Quem são as senhoritas? - pergunta ao ver as duas chegarem._

_Deshi: Somos amigas deles. - vai em direção a Kanon, que ainda segurava o braço dele, por precaução. - O que se passa aqui?_

_Kanon: Aquele maluco ali - aponta para o homem, que agora estava com a cabeça pra cima por causa de seu nariz - Chamou o Mácara e o Dite de viados. Logo depois da Kiki fazer um barraco básico, ele partiu pra cima do Dite. O Máscara perdeu o controle, e começou a bater nele._

_Samy: Rá (Deus Egípicio)... - com a mão sobre a boca._

_Gerente: Bom, eu deixarei passar dessa vez..._

_Mulher: COMO É?! MEU NAMORADO SAI TODO ESCULHAMBADO E VOCÊ NÃO VAI FAZER NADA?!_

_Gerente: Minha senhora, seu namorado tentou agredir os garotos! É natural os amigos defenderem-se uns aos outros, e..._

_Mulher: Natural? Olha pra ele! - aponta pro namorado - Você acha natural que um pirralho de 16 bata num homem de 22, e o homem saia mais machucado que ele?!_

_Kiki: Isso se chama preparação física... u.u_

_Mulher: ISSO SE CHAMA ANORMALIDADE!!!_

_Pietro: Cale-se. Você só não está igual a esse daí porque é mulher, mas é melhor não abusar. - fala, friamente._

_Mulher: ... - engole em seco._

_Gerente: B-bem... - suando frio, com medo do garoto - Dessa vez, eu deixo passar! Senhora, eu acho melhor levar seu namorado para a enfermaria do hospital, para primeiros-socorros. - a mulher se levanta e, junto com o homem, sai. - E vocês! - o gerente vira-se para os adolescentes - M-melhor que isso não venha a acontecer navamente, e-entenderam?! - tentando parecer duro, mas não sendo feliz, por causa do olhar de Pietro._

_Dite: Sim, senhor! n.n Let's go, people! - sai da sala, seguido de todos._

_Já fora do prédio..._

_Pietro: Kanon, solta meu braço aí, vai! - voltando ao normal._

_Kanon: Tá... - solta o braço dele, e vira pra Deshi e Samy - Aonde as duas mocinhas foram?!_

_Samy: Err... nós... - olha para todos, que a observavam. Ao parar seu olhar em Shaka, que a olhava sem nem mesmo piscar, se cala e começa a pensar como era interessante a fivela de sua sandália._

_Deshi: Não te interessa, Gêmeo! - dá um cascudo nele - E olha como fala comigo! Ò.Óo_

_Kanon: Ah... T-T tá..._

_Deshi: Hnf! ò.ó_

_Kiki: Well people! Melhor a gente ir! - mostra o relógio, que marcava 10:00pm._

_E lá foram eles para suas casas, levar bronca e dormir... principalmente levar bronca!_

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Camile: Ah, tá... O.O' - alguém bate na porta - Entre!

Enfermeira: Senhorita, já é meio-dia, e é regra do hospital que os visitantes saiam durante esse horário.

Samy: Tá, deixe eu só me despedir dela! - abraça a idosa e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha - Tchau, Camile! - sai.

Em seu prédio, é "atacada" por uma almofada branca gigante, que pula em cima dela e começa a lamber-lhe o rosto.

Deshi: Junaaaaa... volta... pra col... coleiraaaa... x.x - se apoiando na parede e colocando as sacolas de compras no chão - Ah, oi Samy...

Samy: Olá! n.n - se levantando e passando a mão na cabeça da husky siberiana. - Bom dia!

Deshi: Ohayo. E você, Arjuna-sama! - colocando a coleira em Arjuna - Não faz mais isso! ò.ó

Kiki: Deshi! Até que enfim, pensei que você tinha se perdido! - aparecendo do nada.

Deshi: Sabe o que é, sua cachorra...

Kiki: **Agora** ela é minha... ¬¬ - dando ênfase no "agora"

Deshi: ...me puxou até a praça, aí, se soltou da coleira e correu para o lado contrário, aí...

Kiki: Tá, tá! Trouxe as compras?

Deshi: Trouxe, pequeno gafanhoto... me ajuda aqui.

Kiki: Ah, ohayo, Samy! n.n

Samy: Bom dia, querem ajuda?

Deshi: Por favor... T-T Ai, minha coluna...

Kiki: Pára de reclamar, que daqui a pouco tá saltitando que nem uma gazela pelo apartamento! E, hoje é seu dia de fazer o almoço! - apertando o botão do elevador.

Deshi: Eu sei... T-T - entrando no elevador, junto com as outras. - Ah, Samy! Queria almoçar com a gente hoje? Você disse que tá morando sozinha por enquanto, e é sempre bom ter companhia para as refeições.

Samy: Claro!

Saem no 5º andar, entram no apartamento 503. O apartamento era grande e, apesar do casal que as adotara serem cientistas, também era bem alegre.

Kiki: Vem, que eu vou te mostrar a casa! - pega Samy pela mão e a arrasta, enquanto a outra fora para a cozinha preparar a comida.

Tinha 3 quartos (sendo um suíte), banheiro, sala e cozinha. A sala era branca, com vários quadros de paisagens pela parede, e a cozinha era amarela, com alguns desenhos de flores e árvores laranjas.

O quarto de Kiki, como Samy esperara, era azul royal com vários pôsteres de atores e animes pelas paredes e, por incrível que pareça, pelo teto, com a cama (lotada por almofadas divertidas e bichinhos de pelúcia) e a escrivaninha (essa ocupada por embalagens de doces e salgadinhos) em madeira clara. Sua surpresa fora o quarto de Deshi. Ele era azul-claro, com um grande desenho de um anjo com asas negras e roupas e cabelo vermelho-sangue em forma de mulher séria e com olhar maligno na parede oposta à sua cama. Na parede de sua cama, havia outro desenho de um anjo em forma de mulher. "Essa", tinha asas brancas e roupas e cabelos prateados e expressão gentil. No teto, estrelas desenhadas com uma caneta que reluzia no escuro.

Kiki: Hehe... - olhando para Samy, que estava de boca aberta. - Ela mesma que desenhou isso tudo! - saltita para o meio do quarto e abre os braços. - Ela disse que essas duas representam a visão dos humanos: O bem - aponta para a mulher de cabelos prateados - e o mal. - aponta para a mulher de cabelos ruivos - Mas disse que a verdade é isso! - aponta para o teto e o chão. Samy não havia percebido, mas, no chão e nos roda-pés, havia desenhos de flores de vários tipos. - A natureza do ser humano é a única verdade do mundo, não existe esse negócio de bom ou mal... - sorri amargurada.

Samy: Kiki...

Kiki: Profundo, não?! - colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorrindo divertida - A Deshi às vezes fala algo inteligent, mas! - como o dedo na boca, em ato de silêncio - Só-às-ve-zes. - fala pausadamente, separando a frase em sílabas, fazendo a outra rir.

De repente, o apartamento é invadido por uma música... em japonês.

**abertura instrumental**

**Kaze ga fuite (aaa...) (itai)**

**Kienai omoi**

**Nani wo motteikouka atsumete hitotsu**

**Nidoto nai, nidoto nai shitteru nante baka mitai**

Do quarto, dava para ouvir Nadeshiko cantando da cozinha.

Samy: Que música é essa? õ.ô

Kiki: 'Parade', é a música favorita dela! - cantando também, e pulando. - **Kiitto sore wa owaranai... Kiitto sore wa owaranai...** 'Bora! - pegando a mão de Samy - Vamos encher o saco da Deshi!

E Samy ficou por lá mesmo, até dar a hora delas saírem para ajudar a arrumar a festa.

Quando chegaram na frente do restaurante, acharam Pietro.

Kiki: Máscaraaaa!!!!!! - corre para ele - Yo! n.n

Pietro: E ae? - levantando a mão.

Deshi: "E ae"? Você ainda perguta? Como foi com a _Mamma_?

Pietro: Ela ficou uma fera.

Samy: Serio? o.o'

Shura: Nada! - aparecendo na porta - Até fez bolo! Ficou orgulhosa que o "filhinho querido do coração" defende os amigos! Ah, falando nisso, querem bolo?

As três: Quero! n.n

Eles entram, e, como sempre, estavam todos lá. Os gêmeos brigando; Deba, Oros, Oria e Milo jogando Buraco; Camus lendo; Mu sendo praticamente estrangulado por Stella; Dite jogando xadrez com Shaka... e perdendo.

Deshi: Yyyyyyyyooooooooo, povo! o/

Povo: Yo! \o

Shaka se levanta, pega a mão de Samy e a leva para um canto afastado.

Todos: O.O

Mu: Uuuhhh... Shaka tomando uma atitude dessas? It's a miracle! - levanta os braços para cima, levando Stella junto - Opa, foi mal.

Kiki: Nani? o.o

Deba: 'Bora atrás! - eles se amontoaram, e foram atrás dos dois, que haviam ido para a varanda, que ficava no andar de cima, atrás.

**_Na varanda_**

Shaka: Samy. - virando-se bruscamente, deixando os rostos bem perto, mas a garota dá um passo para trás. (a varanda era um quadrado... XD) - Por quê você tá fugindo de mim?!

Samy: E-eu não to fugindo de você! ò.ó' É só que... que essa varanda é muito pequena!

Shaka: Não se faça de boba. - chega mais perto, fazendo a garato dar mais um passo para trás, batendo na grade da varanda. - Viu? É disso que estou falando!

Samy: Err... é que... - ela abaixa os olhos, mas ele coloca a mão em seu queixo, e a outra apois na grade, obrigando-a a levantar os olhos verdes para ele. - Eu não quero falar sobre isso! - tentando ser grossa, mas não tendo sucesso, porque os dois continuavam na mesma bendita posição.

Shaka: Me diga, o que eu fiz? - separando-se dela, que dá graças a Deus. - Foi por causa do que eu fiz no cinema? Se foi, é só você falar! Que não gosta de mim, pronto!

Samy: N-não é isso! - mas o loiro parecia que nem a havia escutado.

Shaka: Fale qualquer coisa! Só não fique calada e olhando para o chão! Isso me irrita!

Samy: Eu te conheço a 2 dias.

Shaka: O que? - confuso, olhando para ela.

Samy: Eu não costumo agarrar rapazes que conheço a dois dias... - olha para o chão - Eu acho isso uma tremenda atitude de piranha.

Shaka: Mas você não é.

Samy: Eu sei.

Shaka: Então, porque se martiriza por causa de um beijo?

Samy: Eu já disse! Eu não gosto disso!

Shaka: De beijar?

Samy: É! Quer dizer, não! Quer dizer... - balança as mãos frenéticamente, tentando formular uma frase. - Eu não gosto de beijar pessoas que acabei de conhecer! Acho isso um... um... um... AH! - nervosa, mordendo o lábio inferior de raiva. Odiava quando as pessoas não a entendiam.

Shaka: Sabe de uma coisa? - encosta na grade, olhando para a amiga - Você fica muito bonita nervosa! - sorriso.

Samy: "O que...?" - pensa, estancando e arregalando os olhos e entreabindo a boca, numa expressão de incredulidade. - "Que cara-de-pau!" - se vira para o indiano, que ainda sorria.

Shaka: E... - se aproxima - fica ainda mais linda com a boca entreaberta.

Samy: Hm! - fecha a boca.

Shaka: Foi mal. Eu não queria que você se sentisse assim. É que.. eu não consegui me controlar lá no cinema.

Samy: Tudo bem, eu te perdôo!

Shaka: Que bom! 'n.n

Ouvem um barulho. Viram-se e uma avalanche cai da porta.

Dite: ah... Hello, fluffys! - sorriso amarelo.

Deshi: Kanon, seu incompetente, sai de cima de miiiimmm!!!!!! ò.o

Kanon: Depois que o Shura sair!

Deba: Não reclamem, que eu estou aqui embaixo, oh! - com a voz abafada, devido ao "peso morto" em cima.

Dite: Ops, foi mal... - com era o último que caíra, sai de cima, para que os outros se levantassem.

Shaka: O que está acontecendo aqui? - lança um olhar mortal para eles.

Oros: Err... é que...

Oria: É QUE TINHA UMA PEDRA NO CAMINHO!!!

Deba: É! Pedra FDP!

Milo: MORTE À PEDRA!!!!

Todos: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!

Shaka: Ora, seus... - começa a correr atrás dos amigos, que já haviam se bandeado para o andar de baixo.

Mu: Piedade, por favor!!! - parando em um canto.

Milo: Não mate o Camus, por favor! É ele quem me dá cola!

Camus: Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Milo... ¬¬'

Milo: À disposição! n.nb

Shaka: Desgraçados! - Partindo pra cima de Mu e o esganando.

Mu: Gaaahhh!!! x.x

Samy: Shaka, pára de esganar o Mu... o.o'

O loiro larga o amigo, mas ainda o olha de cara feia.

Dite: Mas, eu to sabendo, Shaka e Samy... - olhando maliciosamente para eles. Samy cora, mas Shaka, orgulhoso do jeito que é, responde à provocação.

Shaka: E se for?

Samy: SHAKA!!!

Deba: Shaka, você vai matar a coitada do coração...

Kiki: DÁ-LHE SAMANTHA!!! VAI COLOCAR COLEIRA NA REENCARANÇÃO LOIRA DE BUDA!!! - pulando, e balançando pompons tirados sabe-se lá de onde.

Todos: SA-MY, TUM TUM TUM! SA-MY, TUM TUM TUM! - começaram a fazer torcida.

_Mamma_: Que favela é essa?!

Pietro: É que... - é acertado por um OVIBIS (objeto voador bem-indentificado, um saleiro)

Shaka: CALE-SE!

_Madre_: Alguns de vocês poderiam ir ao mercado?

Todos: Sim!

_Mamma_: Ok, então vão você, meninas, que nós precisamos de ajuda aqui também!

Deshi: OK, mas eu vou levar o Kanon!

Kanon: Por que eu?

Deshi: Porque você éo meu capacho pessoal. u.u E eu preciso de alguém com quem distribuir o peso.

Kanon: Ah... T-T

Kiki: É assim é? Então eu levo o Saga e a Samy leva o Shaka! o/

Saga: Por que eu?

Kiki: Porque é legal ver você e o Kanon se xingando! n.n

Shaka: E por que eu? ¬¬

Samy: Você não quer? ó.ò - inocente, não percebendo a indireta.

Shaka: Tá, eu vou... u.u'

Deshi: So, come on, cambada/o/ - pega a lista com a mulher, e partem.

**CCCCOOOONNNNTTTTIIIIAAAA**

Obrigada a todos que lêem e agüentam essa fic! n.n

Reviews, onegai!


	7. Chapter 7

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap. 7**

Um tempo depois, os seis chegaram no mercado. Shaka ainda querendo matar Deshi, Kiki, Saga e Kanon.

Deshi: Bom, temos que comprar três coisas: Produtos de limpeza, farinha e pão. Tudo em grande quantidade, pelo menos considerável e que dê para essa noite, já que os mantimentos do restaurante só chegam amanhã.

Saga: Seria uma ótima idéia se nos separássemos, sabe, para o bem de todos... - indicando Shaka discretamente com a cabeça.

Kiki: Ótima idéia! Eu vou pegar os pães! o/ - pega um carrinho e sai correndo desesperada, com Saga apavorado ao seu encalço.

Deshi: 'Bora, Kanon! - pega um carrinho e vai para a parte onde fica a farinha.

Samy: Bom, só sobrou a limpeza para nós... o.o - se vão.

Perto dali

Saori: Ikki e Shun, vocês vão atrás do Saga e da Misaki.

Os dois: Sim! ò.ó - vão.

Saori: Shiryu e Hyoga, vão com a Kamiya e o Kanon.

Os dois: Tá.

Hyoga: Mas não precisa babar só porque falou do Kanon... xD - fazendo o outro rir também

Saori: VÃO, SEUS INDIOTAS!!!!!

Shiryu, lá de longe: É "IDOTA", SEM O "N"!!!

Hyoga, baixinho: Analfabeta. ¬¬

Saori: Vamos, Seiya, nós vamos atrás da Samantha e do Shaka!

Seiya: OK!

Com Samy e Shaka

Shaka: Samy, porque você insiste em pegar coisas com cheiro de violetas? - com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Samy: Porque é minha flor e cor preferida!!! ò.ó

Shaka: Tá anotado, mas não seria bom pegar outros...?

Samy: Err... verdade... o.o - olhando para o carrinho todo "roxo".

Com Kiki e Saga

Estavam na fila no pão, que dava um corredor inteiro.

Saga: Vou matar aquele desgraçado que inventou a fila!!! ò.ó

Kiki: Nya... pára de reclamar, Saga... - debruçada no carrinho.

Saga: E eu que pensei que todo anão fosse estressado... - recebe um soco no braço - Ai! Por que fez isso?

Kiki: Pra você deixar de ser besta... ¬¬'

Com Deshi e Kanon

Deshi: Acho que isso dá! n.nv - olhando, feliz, o carrinho.

Kanon: Eu também acho que isso dá... até o próximo século! - olhando o carrinho também, mas com uma gota na cabeça. O "transporte" do mercado estava quase transbordando de farinha.

Deshi: Deixa de ser chato, Kanon! Vamos! ò.ó

Kanon: Aff... sim senhora... ¬¬'

Estava, andando perto de uma escada, onde uma criança brincava, feliz, com um saco de farinha. Aí, vocês já até sabem o que aconteceu, né? A criança "acidentalmente" fez um furo no saco e derrubou todo o seu conteúdo em cima da garota, que ficou estática, enquanto o capetinha corria para longe.

Deshi: Eu... de-tes-to... CRIANÇAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - começa a bater no cabelo, para tirar a farinha.

Com Kiki e Saga

Kiki havia achado um caderninho na bolsa e jogava Jogo da Velha com Saga, já que aquilo parecia fila de banco. Quando um casal de idosos parou atrás deles, e começou a comentar.

Velha: Olha só, Jorge! Lembra quando nós éramos assim?

Jorge: Lembro, Maria...

Maria: Mas, como os jovens de hoje em dia namoram de maneira diferente, não?

Jorge: É verdade, eu lembro que, quando nós síamos, ficávamos sempre abraçadinhos...

Kiki, ouvindo a conversa deles e entendendo sobre quem estavam falando, poderia competir com o molho da pizza ao lado, e ganhar!

Saga: Kiki...

Kiki: hã...?

Saga: Eles tão falando da gente...?

Kiki: uhum...

Saga: Err... - se virando - Senhores, eu acho que houve um mal entendido aqui, nós não somos namorados.

Maria: Ora, então o que estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? Irmãos vocês também não são!

Kiki: Não, nós não somos.

Saga: Até porque, já me basta um irmão! ¬¬'

Jorge: Ah, então vocês estão de namorico? (namoricovulgo das antigas pra 'ficar')

Kiki e Saga: NÃOOOOO!!!!

Deshi e Kanon... e o pivete

Pivete: AAAAHHH!!!!!! MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - correndo da adolescente.

Deshi: SEU CAPETINHA, VOLTA AQUI PRA VER A FÚRIA DE NADESHIKO KAMIYA!!!! - correndo atrás do pivete.

Kanon: Deshi, deixa a pobre criança em paz! - Kanon, correndo atrás de Deshi.

De repente, o garoto escorrega embaixo de uma estante e desaparece. A garota, com muito treino e puladas de cerca, literalmente, pula a estante. Mas, como criança escorrega mais que cobra em piso de madeira encerada, o garoto já estava la do outro lado da loja, longe da vista da Kamiya.

Kanon: puf puf... Deshiii... Podemos parar de correr...? x.x - desaba.

Deshi: Tá bom... u.ú Hei, que que você tá fazendo? Nós precisamos pegar a farinha!

Kanon: Nãaaaooo... T-T Por que eeeeuuuu...?

Kiki e Saga

Kiki: PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ, SENHORA! NÓS-NÃO-SO-MOS-NA-MO-RA-DOOOOOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Maria: Então, o que estão fazendo aqui sozinhos?! ò.ó

Saga: Nós não estamos sozinhos, nossos amigos estão aqui no mercado também, só que nos dividimos para ser mais rápido.

Jorge: Na nossa época era mais fácil de acreditar numa desculpa dessas. u.u

Maria: Então, aonde estão esses seu "amigos"?

Kanon, saindo do nada: IRMÃO!!! QUANTO TEMPO, QUE SAUDADES! - de braços abertos, sendo seguido de Deshi.

Kiki: DESHI! ALELUIA, VOCÊ CHEGOU!!! - ela pegou a amiga pelo braço e a arrastou até a fila - Diz pra eles que eu e o Saga não somos namorados!

Deshi: Heh?

Kanon: Ora, mas é claro que eles não são namorados...

Saga: Viu?!

Kanon: ...eles são noivos!

Todos: O queeee???!!!!

Velhinhos: Nossa, tão cedo?

Kanon: Sim, sim... sabe como é, a pressa dos jovens para se casar hoje em dia... u.u - afirmando com a cabeça.

Maria: Oh, sim, entendo! n.n

Saga: Olha, é a nossa vez! - aponta pro padeiro, que estava gritando "PRÓXIMO". Pega Kiki e o carrinho, e sai correndo, deixando Kanon conversando com os idosos sobre a "pressa dos jovens" e Deshi rolando de rir.

Samy: Olá! - chegando, com Shaka logo atrás.

Deshi: Yo! o/

Maria: Eles também...?

Kanon NÃO NÃO! - olhando apavorado pro indiano - eles são só amigos... hehehe... n.n'

Saga: Já compramos os pães, agora vamos!

Samy: O que aconteceu aqui?

Deshi: Melhor nem perguntar...

Kanon: Tchau, foi um prazer conhece-los! - acenando para o casal, que acenava de volta.

No "zoológico" do Shopping

Vaca roxa: Então, o que conseguiram?

Pato: A Kamiya detesta crianças...

Lagartixa(não, não é o do Shaman King): Demais além da conta... o.o'

V.R.: E vocês?

Frango assado(o da padaria daqui da esquina é o melhor! ò.óv): O Saga quer matar o Kanon! XD

Coisa verde não-indentificada: Isso desde os primórdios do tempo, irmão...

V.R.: Tá, tá! E nós conseguimos o mais precioso... huhuhu...

Mula: Sssiiimmm!!!

**Continua**

Bom, tá aí o cap. 7 d AdB... espero que vocês gostem, e desculpem a demora! n.n''

Well, e, como em todo capítulo, eu peço reviews, hein gente!!! \o/

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mesmo que eu tenha esquecido de colocar isso nos outros capítulos, Saint Seiya não nos pertence! xD**

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap.8**

Turma: OOOO QUEEE?????!!!!!!!

Shion: Isso mesmo, um teste surpresa de química valendo 5,0 pontos. u.u ARRUMEM-SE AGORA!

Turma: Saco... ¬¬' - começam a se arrumar.

--Depois do teste--

Shion: Vergonhoso! - depois de corrigir todos os testes. - Vocês estão totalmente despreparados! Trabalho extra, exercícios páginas 50 a 60 para amanhã!

Turma: COOOMOOO ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!! O.O'''

Shion: ALÉM DE BURROS FICARAM SURDOS AGORA?!

Turma: Não senhor. ;-; - com medo do diretor.

Shion: Acho bom. u.ú - toca o sinal, e o homem arruma suas coisas para ir embora - A-MA-NHÃ!!!!!

Turma: Aaaaaahhhhhhh... ;-;

Camus: Que estudassem da próxima vez. u.u

Saga: Caraca, francês... como tu é mal... T-T

Milo: Tu se ferro, né?

Kanon: Nós nos ferramos, você quer dizer.

Dite: Minha deusa, como vocês dois são unidos! Até pra se fuder, tão juntos!

Saga e Kanon: Obrigado pela parte que me toca... ¬¬

Dite: You're welcome! n.n

Camus: Acalmem-se, essa prova só valia 5 e...

Mu: snif...

Camus: Que que foi?

Mu: snif... - mostra a prova onde tinha um enorme ZERO escrito que ocupava toda a folha.

Samy: Tem certeza que você é filho dele...? O.O

Mu: Quer um teste de DNA? - sarcástico.

Quando estavam no corredor, Shion vai ate Mu que estava conversando com os amigos:

Shion: Mu! Podemos falar no meu gabinete? - com uma cara não muito boa.

Mú: C-Claro! - diz morrendo de medo.

Ele se levanta e sai atrás de seu pai até a diretoria.

Todos: BOA SORTE MU! - Gritando, fazendo toda a escola escutar.

Mu: Vou precisar. - diz baixinho.

Na Diretoria.

Shion: O que aconteceu com você? Nós já tinhamos estudado essa matéria em casa e você me tira essa nota?!

Mu: Pai, não foi tão ruim assim! - diz, tentando limpar seu nome.

Shion: COMO NÃO FOI? - grita com ele - Você tirou a nota mais baixa de todas as classes que eu passei este exercício! Você tirou um ZERO! - olhando para o filho mais bravo ainda.

Mu: M-Mas a culpa não foi minha! Eu só... - tenta explicar, mas é cortado.

Shion: Você o que? Não esperava este teste? Você é o **meu** **filho**, tem de ser o exemplo para o colégio!

Mu: Mas pai, eu juro que tentei estudar de todos os jeitos possíveis mas não ta entranto na minha cabeça! Esta matéria é um horror!

Shion: Agora você vai culpar a matéria?

Mu: Não senhor. - responde cabeça baixa, sem coragem para encarar o pai.

Shion: Se você não melhorar o trabalho de amanhã você não vai sair com seus amigos durante 2 meses ate aprender química! Me ouviu? - diz pra ele com cara de bravo.

Mu: M-Mas a festa da Mitologia Grega do Shura e do Mascara é nesse fim de semana!

Shion: Pensasse nisso antes de tirar esta nota!

Mu: Mas, e agora? Como vou fazer se o senhor está sempre ocupado pra me ajudar? - diz com cara de choro.

Shion: Me diga, qual é o nome da quela garota nova mesmo? Iribi, Ikari, Violete...

Mu: S-samy! O.O - impressionado com a memória do pai para nomes.

Shion: Esse mesmo! Pois quero que estude com ela! Ela foi a primeira a acabar e também uma das que tirou a maior nota! Ela tirou 5,0 e fez todos os exerciccios sem esquecer de nada!

Mu: Agora vai ficar me comparando com ela? - irritado.

Shion: Não permito que fale comigo desse jeito! Sou seu diretor e posso te dar uma suspensão! E, acima de tudo, sou seu pai!

Mu: Está certo! Mas o que senhor quer que eu faça?

Shion: Peça a ela para te ensinar e convide-a para ir lá em casa hoje para fazerem o dever juntos! - simplifica.

Mu: NÃO! - apavorado - O-o Shaka gosta dela e quase me matou por causa de ontem! Se ele me pega perto dela, eu não sei o que vai ser de mim! - pensando nas mil e uma maneiras que o amigo arrumaria para torturá-lo.

Shion: Pensasse nisso também antes de fazer! Agora, faça o que eu mandei, senão você já sabe o que vai acontecer. - com aquela típica cara que os pais sempre fazem, quando o ameaçam.

Mu: Tá... - sai pensando no que seria pior: Ser morto por seu pai ou pelo seu melhor amigo.

Chegando no refeitório:

Mu: Samy, posso falar contigo um minutinho?

Deshi: Falar o que com ela?

Mu: Isso não te interessa Deshi, é um assunto meu!

Deshi: Ui, que estresse, coisa lilás!

Samy: Tá pode ser! - se levanta curiosa com o que ele teria para dizer!

Os dois se afastaram, e os outros começam a conversar, ou melhor, irritar:

Milo: Tá vendo Shaka, deu mole o Mu aproveitou!

Shaka: Se você não calar essa boca, eu juro que arrumo um jeito de te matar com esse seu copo descartável. - cara de psicopata.

Milo: Sim senhor! - voltando a beber o suco no seu copo descartável.

Saga: Infelizmente cara! Tu dançou, o Mu pegou a Samy e lhe deixou a ver navios. - passando o braço pelo pescoço do loiro e falando com sotaque português.

Kanon: Cê se lascou, perdeu ela pro ariano lilás, ô reencarnação loira do buda! - passando o braço pelo outro ombro de Shaka e fazendo todos rirem da cara dele.

Shaka: CHEGA! SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM DE RIR AGORA, JURO POR BUDA QUE O MUNDO TERÁ ALGUNS HUMANOS A MENOS PARA EMPESTIA-LO! - se levanta, jogando os gêmeos pro lado e olhando para os amigos com cara de homicida.

Todos se calam e se amontoam do outro lado da mesa com medo do indiano.

Longe dali:

Samy: O que foi, Mu?

Mu: Err... é que o meu pai me pediu pra pedir pra você pra me ajudar no dever! - diz, rápido mas dando para entender. - Tudo bem?

Samy: Claro!

Mu: Ufaaa... ainda bem, porque eu to ferrado... x.x

Samy: Quando podemos nos encontrar?

Mu: Hoje à tarde na minha casa, pode ser?

Samy: Uhum, vou só avisar a Deshi e a Kiki que nós combinamos de ir juntas pra casa, OK?

Mu: OK.

Samy: Então, vamos voltar! - vai em direção ao resto da turma, que conversava animadamente.

Mu: Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensava... -.-'

**Continua**

**Well, isto está andando... o.o' E mt porrada no próximo cap! n.n**

**Ah, e gostaria de agradecer ao Rodrigo DeMolay pela review! Mt obrigada msm por me lembrar q essa fic existia! XDDDD**

**Jaa ne e reviews, hein!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, e se pertencesse, a Saori nem existiria e a história seria em volta dos Dourados!**

**Desculpem o BIG atraso!!! x.x**

**Adolescentes do Barulho**

**Cap.9**

Samy e Mu saíram do colégio apressados, para chegar o mais depressa possível na casa do garoto pra começar logo o bendito trabalho. Ao longe, Shaka observava tudo, com uma discreta veinha na testa.

Shaka: "Um... dois... três..." - contando até dez mantalmente.

Deshi: Ooowwnnn... que kawaii! Shakoso tá com ciúmes! - diz, pulando com Kiki no meio da calçada.

Kiki: KAWAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Shaka: AH! PAREM COM ISSO VOCÊ DUAS!!!

Deshi: Ih, 'no stress', lindo. Eu hein... ¬¬ - abana a mão.

Shaka: Você sabe aonde eles foram, né?

Deshi: Sim!

Shaka: Aonde?

Deshi: Não digo!

Shaka: FALA, CRIATURA!!!

Deshi: Pra casa do Muzito! n.n

Shaka: O QUEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!!

Pietro: Pára de espalhar o caos, ô filhote de Éris!

Deshi: Eeeuuu? - se fazendo de vítima.

Kiki: xD

Dite: Olha aqui, loiro. - vira-se para Shaka - A Samy só foi pra casa do Mu pra ajudá-lo no trabalho, já que ele está F-E-R-R-A-D-O em química. Então, pára com o ataque de ciúmes precoce, que vocês ainda nem são namorados. u.u

Shaka: Tá... mas eu ainda não gosto da idéia deles dois sozinhos na casa dele.

Shura: E quem disse que eles estão sozinhos? O turno do Dohko aqui no colégio acabou de acabar. - aponta pro carro do professor, que acabara de sair da garagem.

Shaka: Ah, tá...

Dite: E outra coisa, ele é o seu melhor amigo. Mesmo que quisesse, não faria na atrevido com a Samy.

Shaka: Verdade...

Pietro: Agora, podemos ir, pelo amor de Deus? As aulas de hoje já acabaram, então eu não quero mais ficar olhando pra cara do colégio... - diz, pegando o caminho para o restaurante.

#Algumas horas depois...#

Mu e Samy estavam andando calmamente em direção ao restaurante. Chegando lá, são recebidos por uma escada que quase cai em cima deles.

Mu: Que que isso?! O.O'

Kanon: Foi mal, Mu, caiu!

Mu: KANON, IMBECILIDADE EM PESSOA!!! ESSA É A SEGUNDA VEZ EM TRÊS DIAS QUE VOCÊ QUASE ME MATA!!!

Deshi: Que história é essa?

Kanon: Longa história, Deshi-chan... - catando a escada.

Samy: ... - ainda branca pelo "quase esmagamento".

Kanon: Samy, cê tá legal?

Samy: T-tô...

Mu: Vai sentar, vai, enquanto eu ajudo o estabanado do Kanon a posicionar a escada de uma maneira que não **mate ninguém**. - disse, frisando as duas últimas palavras.

Samy: Tá... - se dirige para a mesa onde estavam Dite, Deshi e Kiki.

Deshi: Se preocupa não Samy, o Kanon será punido severamente pelo susto que ele te deu! n.n

Samy: o.o' - volta a cor normal, pensando no "castigo severo" que a amiga aplicaria ao garoto. Já Kanon, congelara ao ouvir isso.

A porta se abre de repente, mas, infelizmente, dessa vez a escada não cai. Entram por ela Saori, e seu nariz empinado.

Kanon: Que que tu quer, Kido?

Saori: Ora, somente dar os meus parabéns ao mais novo casalzinho do colégio, Mu e Samantha!

Shaka: O que?

Saori: Ué, Shaka, você que é tão observador não viu eles dois saindo às pressas juntos ontem?

Deshi: Eles foram estudar, coisa roxa. - se levanta - Não venha falar de coisas que não sabe.

Saori: **Isso**, foi o que eles falaram, mas quem sabe que é verdade? - olhar venenoso.

Deshi: **Eu** sei que é verdade. E, falando nisso, também tenho um... - lança um olhar mais venenoso ainda.

Samy: Err... Acalme-se, Deshi... o.o'

Saori: É, Kamiya, inveja mata!

Deshi: Como assim?

Saori: Vai me atacar só por que eu sou mais bonita?

Deshi: Nem que você fosse! Sujar as minhas mãos assim? É ruim, hein!

Saori: Como ousa falar assim de mim?!

Deshi: Letras formam palavras, palavras formam frases, e assim vai, filha...

Saori: Grr...

Deshi: Que foi? Vai me morder, totó? Bom, 'totó' só pra não falar outra coisa...

Saori: Sua...! - parte pra cima com unhas e dentes.

Deshi: 'Sua'...? - segurando os pulsos da patricinha, que cravou as unhas vermelho-sangue na pele. - ITAI! - larga a menina, que estava com os pulsos vermelhos.

Um clima tenso formou-se em volta das adolescentes, que se encaravam, a Kido com os olhos em chamas, já a Kamiya voltara com a frieza de alguns anos atrás. Novamente, Saori parte pra cima da outra. Deshi simplesmente levanta a perna direita, fazendo Saori voar para trás com o simples impacto.

Deshi: Tsc, que saco. - se coloca em posição de ataque, vendo que a Kido levantara de novo.

Samy: O que é isso?

Kiki: Bem, para ocupar o tempo, nós tínhamos aulas de artes marciais no orfanato, e a Deshi treina até hoje com o Kanon de cobaia, quando tem tempo. Mas eu nunca pensei que ela colocaria isso em prática com a Kido... o.o' Isso ainda vai feder...

Saori avança novamente, e Deshi faz uma meia-volta com o corpo, atingindo o abdôme da garota com a perna, fazendo-a voar novamente, só que desta vez para o lado.

Samy: Você também sabe lutar, Kiki?

Kiki: Mais ou menos... Mas, se quiser uma aula, vai ter que falar com a Deshi ou o Pietro, que são os melhores por aqui.

Samy: Todos sabem lutar?

Kiki: Sim, até a biba do Afrodite. Afinal, de onde você acha que saem os músculos deles e as nossas barriguinhas definidas? xD

A Kido taca a bolsa em Nadeshiko, que simplesmente desvia. Aproveitando-se disso, ela parte pra cima de novo, conseguindo encravar as unhas fortemente em seu ante-braço. A cor do sangue se misturava com a cor do esmalte.

Deshi: Hu! - levanta o olhar das feridas para o rosto de Saori, olhando-a com desprezo. - Vai malhar, vai, Kido! - dá um soco nela.

Saori: Meu olho!!! - chapa a mão no olho, mas tira logo, olhando para os dedos ensangüentados. - AH! SANGUE!

Deshi: Não, é esmalte... - sarcástica.

Saori: EU ME VINGAREI!!! - vai saindo, mas é atingida. - AI!

Deshi: Não esquece a bolsa, minha filha!

Saori: Grr... - cata a bolsa e vai embora.

Samy: Sem querer ofender, mas eu sou mais a minha espada... ç.ç

Kiki: Você sabe lutar com espadas?!

Samy: Modéstia à parte, eu sou ótima! n.n

Kiki: Você e a Deshi fariam uma ótima dupla! Duas garotas combatentes do crime, uma lutadora e uma espadachin! É mágico, é emocionante, é SUPER FODA!!! - grita, dando uma de Hokuto (Tokyo Babylon, CLAMP).

Deshi: Kiki, sossega o faxo e pega uma caixinha de primeiros socorros. Eu acho que a unha daquela cadela quebrou em mim... - mexe em uma ferida e, realmente, tira uma uma de lá de dentro. - VACA! Se isso infeccionar eu juro que ela tá fudida na minha mão!

Na rua+++

Saori: Grr... aquela... aquela... aquela... Ah, aquela **coisa** me paga! Quebrou a minha unha!!! T.T

Seiya: S-saori-sama... você tá legal?

Saori: NÃO! Mas vou ficar melhor se você disser que conseguiu... - sorriso maquiavélico.

Seiya: Consegui! n.n

Continua+++

**Notas:**

É bom os leitores terem uma boa desculpa pra fic ter somente 8 reviews... ELA TEM 2181 HITS!!! E 104 NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!!! OU SEJA, 104 PESSOAS LERAM ATÉ O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO E NÃO DEIXARAM REVIEW???

Ora, paciência, cadê a consideração com as autoras???

No meu profile diz que eu gosto de reviews, e sou feliz dependendo da quantidade de reviews... PELAMORDEDEUS, É BRINCADEIRA!!! Reviews não são feitas somente pra você mandar e ficar feliz só porque seu nome tá nas respostas do próximo capítulo!

"Review", como o próprio nome diz, é uma "revisão". Ou seja, uma revisão da estória feita pelos leitores.

Elas são feitas para os leitores falarem para os autores se aprovam ou não aprovam a história, apontar qualquer tipo de erro, e até para discutir alguns pontos da fanfic que não entenderam com os autores!

Reviews podem ser consideradas "instrumentos de trabalho" para os ficwriters aqui do FanFictionNet. Sem elas, os autores não poderiam melhorar suas histórias de acordo com os leitores.

Claro, não se pode agradar a gregos e troianos, e alguns podem até sair frustrados na tentativa de se fazer notar e até de ter suas idéias postas na estória. Mas, com certeza, vale a tentativa! Eu mesma já tive ótimas idéias com reviews na minha outra estória, "Colégio Interno (Inferno)", do anime Naruto.

Por favor, pensem nisso, e agradeço às pessoas que mandaram reviews, e peço polidamente que marquem sua presença e mandem reviews, dizendo o que achou da história, com dicas para ela melhorar, se possível!


	10. Chapter 10

**AVISO!!!**

**Para: Adolescentes do Barulho**

Sim! Mesmo que sejam pouquíssimas as pessoas que lêem essa fic, eu a continuarei! \o/ Palmas pra mim! (som de grilos) Ninguém me ama... ;-;

E também acho que farei uma fic de fichas, só não sei se vai ser de CDZ ou Naruto... õ.ô Bom, se tiverem algo a comentar a respeito, reviews please.

Maaaassss, primeiro! Reformularei TODOS os capítulos... Acostumei com o jeito que escrevo nas fanfics de Naruto (hein? propaganda? onde?), e acho muitíssimo broxante esse estilo de AdB... Na verdade, peguei saco de escrever os nomes dos personagens toda hora, e não há no mundo ctrl+c/ctrl+v que agüente. E, convenhamos, uma fic com parágrafos e travessões é bem mais fácil de desenvolver que a tipo script, se bem que há criaturas com uma santa paciência que fazem, mas acho que esse tipo tá mais pra iniciante.

Sim! Fiz uma escala por falta do que fazer! °O°  
Ó só:  
Fic meio desenvolvida tipo script: iniciante  
Fic meio/bem desenvolvida com parágrafos explicativos pequenos e travessões: mediano  
Fic otimamente desenvolvida com parágrafos explicativos grandes e travessões: sênior

Okay, acho que isso não influirá em NADA a vida de quem ler isso... Maaaassss, é legal falar merda em avisos! \o/ É pra isso que são feitos! \o/

Itachi: Achei que fossem feitos para avisar coisas aos leitores... ¬¬

Isso aí também... .-.'

Bom, então, quem tiver interesse, pode vir verificar de semana em semana a fic no meu profile ou colocando-a nos favoritos a partir de 1º de Janeiro! n.n

Não, essa desocupada não tem férias de fanfic... -.-'

Bom, obrigada pela sua atenção! n.n

Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo,

Esses são os votos e Beijos da sempre atrapalhada e louca:

Suzana AKL


End file.
